Breaking fate's curse
by Jlargent
Summary: Instead of awaking the black beast by sacrificing herself and Ragna Noel arrives to the elemental countries and meets a ninja that has the power to break fate's control. Naruto/Noel/Hinata. First of it's kind.
1. Stranger in a strange land

**Breaking fate's curse.**

**Rebel 1: Stranger in a strange land**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Like I promised the first ever Naruto/ BlazBlue crossover! After seeing the overwhelming success of 'Crucify My Love' I decided to take a shot at this and I promise that I will try and not disappoint you. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or BlazBlue in any shape or form._

Noel's POV

As I embrace Ragna my mind tries desperately to fight my limbs as they lead the two of us towards the cauldron, while I drag him I could not help but feel that Ragna feels somewhat familiar to me as though he's has that air of an older brother. Finally we arrived at the lip of the cauldron my mouth moved on its own accord speaking in a voice similar to a little girl's.

"I told you that there was nothing that you could do." I said as we leaned towards the fires that resided in the cauldron, when all of a sudden a gloved hand grabs Ragna and a boot slams into my face sending me flying into the cauldron. As I look to the source I see that it was Jin that separated me from Ragna, I turned my head towards the oncoming flames that resides inside and for a moment time seemed to slow to a crawl _Is this what it's like to die? I really wanted to do more with my life. _I thought to myself as the flames started to become hotter. I close my eyes for the last time awaiting death all the while shedding silent tears.

Naruto's POV

It has been almost three years since I left Konoha to train with Jiraiya in improving my almost nonexistent skills after failing to capture Sauske at the valley of the end, I stare at the stars looking up at the night sky _It's hard to believe that I'll be coming home tomorrow after three years away. I wonder how my friends are doing? _I thought absently as a shooting star streaks across the night sky I decided to make a wish _I wish I could change things three years ago. _I thought to myself as I turned to resume sleeping.

I awoke early enough to see that dawn is coming soon, knowing that it would be pointless to go back to sleep I decided to train by myself. First I decided to take a five mile run and do some taijutsu and return to camp in time for the pervert to wake up from a drunken stupor and beret him while he's on the receiving end of a hangover. I find a clearing large enough to provide some decent training and start on the usual katas and progressed into the more advanced versions when I noted a light in the sky _Another shooting star? _I thought to myself as my theory was shot by the fact it was moving too slow and too low to be one. The object flies over my head forcing me to drop to the ground; I look up to see the object slam into the ground with an incredible crash,

I rush to the site of the crash and noted a decent sized crater and in the center a figure was standing there but due to the amount of smoke I could only see a silhouette until at last the smoke dissipated enough to allow me a clear view of the person to reveal that it was a girl around my age wearing a dark blue beret a blue and white dress adorned with a red tie elbow length blue sleeves that you can remove and black socks that reaches above the knees in her hands are two metal objects that looked as though they could cause some serious damage if need be, the girl opens her eyes to reveal them to be a vibrant green looking at me as though she was lost. Taking a step forward, the girl collapses onto the ground I rush over to see if she is injured I leaned over her and performed a diagnostic jutsu, while I can perform simple medical jutsu my charka would overload something more complex. After a moment I canceled the jutsu and let the information flow into me it seems that whatever she went through she was tired and needed some rest. I gently pick her up and decided to take her back to camp _Where did you come from?_ I thought to myself as I proceeded to take her to the camp all the while thinking that she's rather cute.

_To be continued._

_Me: Sorry if this is short but I need to start building momentum for the upcoming chapters. Next time: Noel awakens to meet a interesting ninja._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	2. Waking Up

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 2: Waking up.**

**Written by Jlargent **

_Me: Sorry for the delay I had problems with my computer forcing me to reformat it. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own BlazBlue or Naruto in any shape or form. The results of the poll is in: Hinata will be added to the fic so Naruto/Hinata fans rejoice! There's a new poll on my profile so check it out. With that said SQUIRRRRREL PUUUUNNNNCH!_

Noel's POV

I slowly open my eyes after what seemed like an eternity and raised my hand in front of my face to block the bright sunlight from hurting my eyes _Huh? I though I was falling into the cauldron. _I thought to myself as I started to sit up I could hear the various birds singing in the air, I lower my hand to see that I was on top of a sleeping bag and see that Bolverk laying next to me (For those of you unfamiliar with BlazBlue the full name of Noel's Nox Nyctores is called "Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk" and does not fire bullets like a regular gun, instead it causes damage by creating distortions in dimensional space. This is according to wikipedia) when a voice calls up grabbing my attention.

"Ah I see that you're awake. Good thing too I was starting to get worried." I turn my head to see a young man around my age wearing an orange and black jumpsuit with a holster on his right leg and a small bag attached to his waist. His blonde hair was glistening in the sunlight as his sapphire blue eyes look at me filled with concern and his face was adorned with three marks on each side of his face giving them the appearance of whiskers _Wait. Whiskers=cute! He's even cuter than Lao Jiu! _I thought as the need to glomp the blonde overrides my common sense, and I leap to him and hug him tight rubbing my cheek against his face. Surprisingly enough the young man started to purr in contention.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I gotta say kid you definitely know how to pick them." another voice spoke up startling me forcing me to let go of the cute blonde that I was groping to turn to see the source of the new voice and see an older gentleman with long white hair tied into a ponytail carrying a rather large scroll on his back and is dressed like a kabuki actor like from a play I once seen in Orient Town when I was younger.

"Damn it pervy-sage you know I like Sakura!" the blonde retorted as he stood up and bopped the man over the head to which the elderly man counters with a strong slap to the back of his head sending him straight to the ground, with a growl the blonde and the elderly man started to fight each other. Essentially they were producing a small cloud of dust all the while every so often you see either the blonde or the man peeking out of the cloud until eventually I grew frustrated by their actions.

"WILL YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I screamed at the two of them forcing them to stop as the two of them were about to hit each other in the face. For a moment they looked at me then remembered that the two of them were in the middle of a fight and punched each other in the face thus starting the fight anew.

"BANGBANGBANG!" the sounds of Bolverk finally stops the two, they look at the small holes in the ground and then at the smoking guns in my hands and then at me with fear apparent in their eyes as I pointed both barrels at them ready to use the chain revolver if needed. With a glare that could freeze Rachel I speak in an evenly and calm voice but there was no mistaking the killing intent behind my words.

"The two of you WILL behave yourselves in my presence, otherwise I will make sure the both of you will lose something rather _important_." I empathize at the ramifications of the threat I was more than willing to carry out as the two of them nodded their heads vigorously in agreement. "Now will you kindly introduce yourselves."

The blonde stood up and pointed to himself "My name is Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage of Konohagure no Sato!" he said while giving a fox like smile that made him even more adorable, it took everything I had not to repeat my actions earlier and glomp him right then and there.

The elderly man does a little dance that was in my opinion too awkward for words until he finishes and strikes a pose "My name is Jiraiya of the Sannin, the legendary toad sage and author of the highly popular 'Icha Icha series'." he said as he approaches me and looks at me trying to assess me "You seem to be _lacking _something-" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as I pull Bolverk and combine them to create the chain revolver and fired sending him into the air, and at the apex of the attack the gattling gun changes into a rocket launcher and I fire it hitting him right on the money.

After apologizing for my actions I introduced myself "My name is Lieutenant Noel Vermillion of the Novus Orbis Librarium at your service." I finished as Naruto and Jiraiya looked at me in confusion. Finally Jiraiya snapped out of his stupor and looked at us.

"Well miss Vermillion me and my ungrateful student (Naruto gives him a raspberry at the remark) are returning home after being away for two and a half years on a training trip. If you are interested we would be more than happy to take you with us until you are settled in." he said. The way he was speaking it made me somewhat uncomfortable as though he was subtlety trying to hit on me, but he was also being sincere in the fact that they would protect me until I arrive in their village. Finally I decide to give my answer.

"I would more than be happy to accompany the two of you." I said as the three of us pack up the camp, I was amazed how Jiraiya sealed the equipment into a scroll. After making sure the campsite was clean we headed off to Konoha.

_To be continued._

_Me: Okay that takes care of chapter two and I decided to provide information on the characters in the BlaBlue series in each chapter I get from Wikipedia. So I'll start with the female protagonist in the series Noel Vermillion._

_**Noel Vermillion**_

_Character voice: Kanako Kondou (JP), Cristina Valenzuela (ENG) _

_This young girl was found amidst the burning fields of Ikaruga where she was rescued, and then adopted by the family of Vermillion. It was because of her outstanding combat activity that she became a high-ranking member of the NOL using the Nox Nyctores "Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk" revolver, which apparently does not fire actual bullets but rather inflicts damage by creating distortions in dimensional space. Noel also seems to be extremely reliant psychologically on her guns, to the point where she breaks down crying if they are taken away from her. She was made Jin's subordinate by the NOL, although Jin treated her poorly due to her resemblance of Saya. When Jin rushed off to hunt down Ragna without permission from the NOL, Noel was assigned to stop him and bring him back to his post at the Library. In truth, Noel suffers from amnesia. She is actually μ-12, the predecessor of ν-13 and also the Final Boss in Console Version of Continuum Shift. Both are replicas of Saya, sharing her face, voice, and memories. She was being immersed in the Boundary in the opening of story mode, though after the attack that destroyed Ikaruga she remains the sole survivor in that area. She eventually becomes the "eye", the true possessor of the Azure Grimoire. She is easily won over by small, cute animals and has an inferiority complex with her bosom. In Continuum Shift, she begins staying with Ragna, who starts caring for her much like he did with Saya. After realizing that Jin has left the hospital he went to after the injuries received by Ragna near the end of Calamity Trigger's True End Story, Noel sets off to find him on her own accord._

_Noel's Drive is Chain Revolver, which allows her to chain attacks together._

_Next time: Arriving in Konoha._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	3. The Village

**Breaking Fate's Curse.**

**Rebel 3: The village.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Okay folks please keep the reviews coming. They are the lifeblood of a fanfic. You know I don't own BlazBlue or Naruto in any shape or form. And I have to thank Sony Ninja for the Squirrel Punch joke. Now on to FANFICTION!_

Noel's POV

After walking for what seemed like hours we arrive to see a wall and two people guarding a gate I look at the two and realize that we have arrived at Konoha.

"Halt! State you business." the first guard said when we approached all the while giving Naruto a glare that indicated that he absolutely hates him for some reason. Naruto ignores the man as Jiraiya returns a glare of his own that looked as though it would melt steel.

"Jiraiya and Naruto Uzumaki returning to Konoha from a training trip along with Noel Vermillion who wishes to speak to Lady Tsunade." Jiraiya spoke with authority in his voice that tell the man that insubordination would not be tolerated. The man started to sweat as the gates opened and we were allowed into the village and we walked inside.

"It has been almost three years huh?" Naruto asks Jiraiya as the pervert nodded, all of a sudden Naruto leaps into the air and lands on top of a nearby water tower "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS RETURNED TO THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE!" Naruto shouted as he stares out to the village and for a moment he gazes at the village taking in the nostalgia of being home. From what Jiraiya said it has been nearly three years since he left the village in order to become stronger.

"Huh. Looks like they put grandma Tsunade's face up there. It's only a matter of time until my face is up there." he commented as he jumps down from the water tower rejoining us.

"Ah Naruto it's good to have you back." A voice said as I turn my head to see a man dressed in black ninja gear but with a mask that covers the lower half of his face and the headband covering his left eye. His gravity defying silvery white hair gives the impression of that of a scarecrow.

"Kakashi-sensei! The feeling's mutual." Naruto said as he hugged his teacher (A/N: And they are NOT doing the infamous sunset jutsu so to be clear.) after the two parted they talked amongst themselves to catch up when a blonde haired honey-eyed woman walked up to them and immediately noticed that her assets dwarfed that of Litchi. I slumped my shoulders in defeat at the fact no matter where I go I cannot escape people that are superior to me when it comes to having the necessary assets first it was Litchi forcing me to do cosplay (Which I still have nightmares about.) then it was Taokaka and her nickname for me 'Lacking Lady' then that ninja Bang mistaking me for a boy, and now this!

_What is it with female doctors having superior breasts? I mean I'm sexy in a cute way, I mean sure I don't have breasts men would drool at but I'm sure sexy as hell! The other girls complemented me on that and even a few of them asked me out. I do seem to remember that me, Makoto and Tsubaki went drinking on the night of our graduation from the academy though the morning after was a blur. _I thought mentally with a massive blush at the memory of that night I wish I could remember as she introduced herself as Tsunade Senju the Hokage and the head of the medical corps.

"My name is Noel Vermillion it is a pleasure to meet you ." I said as Tsunade merely tells me to call her Tsunade, she shakes her head and tells me to skip all the formal crap and call her Tsunade since Naruto has a habit of calling her grandma I mentally pictured Naruto being bashed over the head with a cane by a elderly Tsunade.

"Don't let her appearance fool you she's actually in her fifties. She's using a type of jutsu that hides her age." Naruto snorted as Tsunade grew angry and the next thing I knew Tsunade slams a fist into Naruto's face with enough force to send him flying into a nearby building. Naruto slams into the side of the building with a resounding boom that echoed throughout the village and creates a large dust cloud, when the dust settled there was a hole in the shape of Naruto's body while inside Naruto was out like a light _Scary! _I thought as a moment later Naruto recovers and groans as the injuries fade from him.

"Now that's that out of the way I need you at the office because I have something important to give you." Tsunade said as she turned to return to the Hokage tower as Naruto pointed out the location of said tower.

_To be continued._

_Me: Well that takes care of chapter three. Next time: Good news for Naruto. Bad news for the council. This chapter will cover the main protagonist Ragna the Bloodedge._

_**Ragna the Bloodedge**_

_Character voice: Tomokazu Sugita (JP), Patrick Seitz (ENG) _

_The main protagonist of BlazBlue, also known as the Grim Reaper. He is feared by the NOL for being the most powerful individual to have ever rebel against them since the Ikaruga Civil War and destroying countless number of their branches which has labeled his as the most wanted criminal to received the largest bounty ever in the history of the NOL. He possesses a powerful form of Armagus called the Azure Grimoire (BlazBlue in the Japanese version), which is often either the secondary or primary target of those after his bounty. His ultimate goal is to destroy the Library for he blames them for killing his family. He is Jin's biological brother, whose rivalry with him stems from an incident that happened with their sister, Saya, who is presumed to be dead. His right arm is mechanical because his real one was cut off by Terumi who took control of Jin's mind. He was resurrected by Rachel as a Dhampir, causing one of his green eyes to turn red, and his once blond hair to white. The Azure Grimoire he possesses is only a fragment of an imitation, and the real Grimoire is actually destined to be wielded by Noel Vermillion. The name "Bloodedge" refers to the red jacket and sword given to Ragna by Jubei before he left; both items belonged to an obscure warrior, name Bloodedge, who fought the Black Beast in order to protect the people, and gave the time they needed to have the Six Heroes formed and ars magus developed. Jubei called him a friend and a true hero, and Ragna took on the title as Jubei saw in his student a great potential. During the events of Continuum Shift, Ragna has taken Noel into his care, and starts caring for her much like he did with his sister Saya. In Continuum Shift's true ending he absorbs Lambda's (Nu's) idea engine, though the status of it is unknown since he uses it to free Noel from the Murakumo armor causing her to be Mu._

_Ragna's Drive, Soul Eater, steals health from the opponent_


	4. How to piss the Civilian Council off

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 4: How to piss the Civilian Council off in three easy steps.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: I know the title's long but it gets the point across. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or BlazBlue. In any shape or form. All the characters in this fic will be OOC for a reason but then again when writing fan fiction all characters are OOC._

Naruto's POV

As we head towards to the Hokage Tower I let the memories drift in my head, the times I ran down the street to catch the lunch rush at Icharku's and talking to the old man about stories from being a genin under the First and Second Hokage. He said the moment that he was told that he was to be the Third Hokage he felt as though he wouldn't become good enough and almost gave up taking the position but it was the First that reaffirmed his determination to become Hokage.

The old man said when he took up the chance to teach he felt instinctively that they would become one of if not the greatest trio in the world but he said his only regret is that he failed to save his most promising student from falling into the dark. At first I didn't realize who his students were until Jiraiya explained how the three of them earned the title Sannin from Hanzo during the midst of the second shinobi war and how his former friend Orochimaru seemed haunted by the end of the war. Jiraiya explained that to some people can never truly recover from the horrors of war, even he said that he sometimes had nightmares of some of the bloody battles that he fought in and the deaths of the ninjas that fought bravely alongside him dying screams echoes in his head from time to time. Ironically the only time he feels truly at peace is when he's conducting his 'research' he says the innocence of those times almost makes him forget the hell of war.

I snap out of my thoughts as we approach the tower, as we head through the waiting room that leads into the Hokage's office my eyes drifted towards the receptionists desk I remember that she was one of the few civilians that genuinely cared about me, every time I visited she gave me a piece of caramel and patted me on the head. I learned that she died during the Sand/Sound invasion when she protected a small child from being stabbed by a kunai from a Sound nin I visited her daughter and offered my condolences as she cried into my shoulder as she was packing up her mother's things.

I step into the office and could almost immediately smell the tobacco that the old man smoked, I shake my head to clear my mind and focus at what Tsunade wanted to tell me. Noel and Jiraiya stands next to me as Tsunade sits behind her desk and pulls out a bottle of sake and drinks a cup before starting.

"As you know since we are at war with the Akatsuki it is with great pleasure that I hereby promote you to the rank of Chuunin." she spoke as she reached underneath the desk and pulls out a green flak vest and hands it to me "May you wear this with pride." she said as I broke down and cried at now being one step closer to achieving my dream of becoming Hokage, after a moment I pull away wiping a tear from my eye as Jiraiya smiles approvingly while Noel was confused at the scene before her.

"Ah, sorry I forgot you are a civilian. You see I just promoted Naruto from his previous rank since the thorns in my side the Civilian Council is hell bent on making sure that Naruto never achieves his dream of taking my place as Hokage. Now normally Naruto has to take the Chuunin exams in order to advance but since he council hates Naruto for reasons that only he can tell you when he feels comfortable, now another way for him to get promoted is not that well known since it can only be used during wartime conditions and as such I decided to use this in order to secure a strong Chuunin and improve our forces. I'm also doing this in part to piss them off for screwing him over in the past." Tsunade explained as Noel relaxes. Tsunade then clears her throat indicating that she wasn't finished speaking, I turn my attention to her.

"As you probably know by now with this promotion the number of missions that you take will increase since you have proven the responsibility of handling such a task." she said as she handed me a scroll "This was entrusted by your father upon his death, you were to receive this when you become Chuunin or reach the age of 18. As you may have guessed from time to time the striking resemblance between you and the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. And you probably suspected that you might be related to him in some shape or form, what I am about to tell you must not leave the confines of the village. You are indeed the son of the Fourth Hokage, his reasons for sealing the Kyuubi into you were to protect the village that he loved so much I was there the night he sealed the Kyuubi into you his dying words were that you were going to be destined for great things and that he and your mother loved you very much." she said as I open the scroll it was a letter from my father.

_Dear son_

_If you are reading this then one of the conditions that I set out for you has been fulfilled. Your mother and I were blessed when we found out that your mother was pregnant with you, you should have seen her face when she got the news (Smirks) she was practically bursting with so much energy we could barely contain her from driving us insane, those were some of the best moments that we've had together. We always wanted to start a family when we got married so it came as a shock that when we heard that the Kyuubi was heading towards Konoha I knew what was to be done._

_For days I spent researching for a way to seal the Kyuubi, and on the night the Kyuubi appeared I found my answer and it was to seal it into a human body but it had to be a newborn since a normal human couldn't withstand the sheer power of the charka of the Kyuubi. So it was with a heavy heart that I had to use you to seal the Kyuubi away my only wish is that the villagers see you as a hero for constantly keeping the Kyuubi at bay, and my only regret is that your mother and I would not be here to see you grow up to become a great ninja like I am._

_I suppose you want to know more about your mother. Well your mom's name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was known throughout the third ninja war as The Bloody Habenero and when she attended the academy her nickname was tomato head to which she would beat the crap out of you, that's one of the things I loved about her. I would imagine right about now she'd be kicking my ass for not making sure that you get any mementos of us since the vultures on the Civilian Council hated me for my plans of reform and would more than likely take it out on you. But remember one thing: since you're a Namikaze let's just say payback's can be a real bitch._

_With love your father Minato Namikaze_

I smile at the heartfelt message that my dad has left for me "I promise to honor your last wish and become Hokage_._" I whisper as I raise my head with an evil smirk that's not out of place with a prank that my father would have when he's about to execute a prank of epic proportions I could see Tsunade, Jiraiya and Noel shudder as a plan forms in my head.

One hour later in the Council meeting room Tsunade's POV

The plan that Naruto has come up with is both brilliant and scary. I awaited the council as I mentally prepare for the chaos that this plan will ensure, first the Shinobi Council enters and takes their respective seats, a few minuets later the Civilian Council enters and takes their places I smiled at what will happen next.

"Ladies and gentlemen I hereby call this meeting to order. We are here today to discuss the return of Naruto Uzumaki from his training trip with Jiraiya. I decided to promote him to the rank of Chuunin under wartime conditions since we are as of this moment at war with the Akatsuki." I spoke and awaited the typical reactions from the civilians. As usual they shouted their disapproval when the doors to the room opens dramatically and Naruto walks in wearing his new Chuunin vest.

"Aw and here I thought you guys missed me." Naruto said cheekily as one member decided to voice her opinions of him.

"Shut up you filthy demon! You are a disgrace to the village and if it wasn't for the Third's law you would be lying dead in a trash heap like the piece of shit that you are!" she said before Jiraiya slams his fist into her stomach.

Naruto sighs at her actions "Now is there anyone else willing to say their piece before I talk? No? good then. You see I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki I was given the letter from my father an hour ago." Naruto said as one man stands heavily bandaged glaring at him.

Naruto's POV

"The demon lies! All hospital records were destroyed the night of the Kyuubi attack so your claim is invalid." he said as the civilians look at me as though they were hungry sharks. A female member I easily recognized as Sakura's mother due to the pink hair begins screaming obscenities at me _Seriously, there must be a law against nature for having pink hair. _I thought to myself as I remember after a month under Jiraiya he made me realize that Sakura was useless and didn't deserve me or anyone else for that matter, _I'm still wondering if either there was something in the water or I was placed under a genjutsu for even remotely liking that pink haired slut. _I think to myself as Sakura's mom finally quits yelling long enough to catch her breath.

"That's right since this no-name demon here has no proof that he's related to the Fourth he'll be executed at once for false impersonation of a political figure." she smirked in triumph as I started to laugh "What's so funny demon brat?" she screeches as I raise my hand to silence the elder monkey.

"Is that so then this authentic copy of my birth certificate is fake then?" I said casually as I produce a scroll of said certificate and the looks on the civilians was priceless as they now realized that they are royally fucked and not in a good way.

"As heir to the Namikaze clan I demand compensation for the abuse from the villagers as well as the Uchiha clan for attacking a clan heir." I said in a clear voice as I stare them down making them flinch knowing that I haven't yet begun the torture. But as always Haruno has decided to speak out against this.

"Why in the hell should the Uchiha clan compensate you?" she demanded as I march over to her and literally backhand her with enough force to send her crashing to the floor.

"Shut your mouth and open your ears. The Uchiha clan attacked me from when I was five up until Itachi killed the entire clan. That means that they owe me for physical and mental trauma." I said coldly as Tsunade clears her throat catching everyone's attention to her.

"Perhaps I have a solution to this. I am awarding you monetary compensation in the form of 1/3 of the Uchiha district to be under your ownership to do with whatever you please, 50% of the money from the Uchiha clan account and any and all jutsus that are in their possessions." she said as I could catch the glimpse of a smirk hidden from the others _Clearly she's enjoying this. I guess it's time to go in for the kill_ I thought as I smiled and one final condition came to me just then.

"Very well I accept the compensation on the conditions that each and _every _member of the Civilian Council pays me 80% of their annual wages for the next 16 years to make up for the assassination attempts and all other attempts on my life. Not only that I also wish to have possession of the Uchiha clan house and everything in it." I said as they paled and the Shinobi Council could barely contain their glee as a newly promoted Chuunin is finally turning the tables on the infernal Civilian Council.

Tsunade smiles and slams a stamp on a document scroll "Deal! Congratulations Naruto you are now in control of 1/3 of the Uchiha district. If for any reason Sauske or Itachi Uchiha is unable to reclaim their share of the property they own it shall automatically be transferred to you. Also since you are the last member of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans you are eligible for the Clan Restoration Act which allows you to be able to have more than one wife." she said as I thanked her and take the document.

"I humbly thank you. If you would please excuse me I have a clan house to raid and move into." I said as I flipped them off and teleported out of the room.

I walk down the street later laughing at the greatest prank of all time considering I found out who my parents were, got promoted to Chuunin and screwed the council out of some serious money and taken 1/3 of the Uchiha district all in one day.

"Life is good." I smile to myself as I head to Icharaku and planning on giving old man Teuchi and Ayame the biggest tip they have ever received.

_To be continued._

_Me: Now personally the whole 'Kushina being the previous host to the Kyuubi' is nothing more than a Dues ex Machina effect that did not make any sense to me so I decided to ignore that and just have the Kyuubi on a rampage only to be sealed away. Next time: After settling into the Uchiha clan house Sakura seeks him out and tries to attack only to be stopped by Noel. What happens next? You're going to have to wait until next time. This chapter focuses on the Gin Ichimaru wannabe Hazama._

_**Hazama/Yuuki Terumi**_

_Character voice: Yuichi Nakamura (seiyū) (JP), Doug Erholtz (ENG) _

_The main antagonist of Continuum Shift and one of the Six Heroes. Terumi is actually a ghost who has taken the alias Hazama, a captain of the NOL's Intelligence Division. At first, he appears to be supervising Noel's actions to keep her in line, but he has a sinister hidden agenda. In truth, he is actually Yuuki Terumi, the creator of the BlazBlue and the mastermind responsible for cutting off Ragna's arm, hacking off Jin's mind, presumably killing Saya, and most likely causing the space-time distortions. Most who are aware of his presence regard him with contempt and perhaps even fear, as Rachel defiantly stands up to him in one path, but does not attack him in many of the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. Against Rachel's warnings, Noel says the words "Dark Susano'o" upon looking at Terumi. Jubei and Hakumen mention that the seal holding him may have been broken and Takamagahara may have been reactivated, and Jubei notifies Hakumen of his return. He seems to be at odds with the other remaining members of the Six Heroes. Kokonoe has a murderous attitude toward him because he killed her mother, Nine, and in Terumi's own words Rachel is the only being currently capable of "keeping up" with him. At the end of Story Mode, he issues confidential verbal orders to Tsubaki to kill Noel and Jin. Originally appeared as sub-character in the BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Story Mode._

_In Continuum Shift he is a playable character. He wields a Nox Nyctores "Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros", a pair of butterfly knifes which allows him to summon chains that hang in the air and can be used to swing him back and forth or attack his opponents. It can directly attack the mind and psyche of the victim. It is also revealed that Terumi was one of the Six Heroes, although he states that "the Six Heroes were never buddies." In the Arcade Ending, it is revealed that he was the creator of the Murakumo Units as well as the Black Beast, which according to him was a failed product in his quest to create the "Sword to Slay the Gods", Kusanagi. He also created the Azure Grimoire, and even has his own Grimoire similar to Ragna's. He wants to use Noel (the perfect Murakumo Unit, μ-12) to create Kusanagi, which would destroy the Sankishin Unit "Amaterasu" and plunge the world into eternal despair, out of the belief that the world is filled with nothing but lies. By the end of CS True End, he ends up killing the Takamagahara, the gods of order, and it is revealed that he is the subordinate of the Imperator Librarius, the head of the NOL._

_Hazama's Drive, Ouroboros, summons chains to attack the opponent endlessly._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	5. Cleaning out the garage

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 5: Cleaning out the garage.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Folks I admit the previous chapter I just made it up as I went along. When I finished I was struck by inspiration…have Naruto sell all of Sauske's and Itachi's things and burn the rest! For all the Sauske lovers out there I'm sorry but lately he's been pretty much an ass so I don't feel sorry for what I'm about to do. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Blazblue in any shape or form._

Naruto's POV

It has now been two weeks since I own 1/3 of the Uchiha district and during that time I had to split my time between checking over my new property, figuring out ways to use it and trying to avoid hostile mobs for and I quote "Taking the glorious Uchiha home from the village." as they put it and what's worse the still loyal Sauske Fan club were in on it including my now ex-teammate Sakura.

_Flashback_

It has been five days since my recent compensation and Noel and I were walking along the streets of Konoha, Noel is wearing casual clothes as opposed to the NOL uniform. She's wearing a blue and white flower dress and flats and her hair braided (A/N: Similar to Nu-13 in Calamity Trigger) when all of a sudden a feeling of dread was heading this way, I carefully turn my head towards the source and to my dismay it was Sakura and Ino the two presidents of the Sauske Fan Club. Sakura stomps towards me with her fists clenched while Ino was following along reluctantly.

"NNNNNAAAAARRRRUUUUTTTTTTOOOOO!" Sakura screams at me while Noel clutches her ears due to the decibel levels that Sakura is exceeding from her screaming. I merely raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I said in a calm manner all the while mentally shaking fearing for my life.

"My mother was right you are a demon! And stealing Sauske's home like the demon that you are!" she said as she started to swing her fists aiming for my head only to be stopped by Noel who had her weapons out in a flash of light and had the barrel of her Bolverk pointed at her large forehead and the other barrel pointed at her heart.

"Try it you pink haired bitch!" Noel said in a rather cold voice that surprised me from a girl as nice as Noel.

Sakura scoffed at her "Who the hell are you? You dumb blonde." she said angrily despite the gun pointed at her obviously large forehead.

"My name is Lieutenant Noel Vermillion of the NOL and by orders of Lady Tsunade you are under arrest for attempted assault on a clan heir." Noel spoke with the authority that comes with the territory. Sadly Sakura decided to be stupid despite her book smarts.

"Him? A clan heir? Ha! As if the demon is worthy enough to be one in the first place blondie. Or is that you actual hair color?" she taunted earning a death glare worthy of the shinigami.

"You're one to talk pinkie! I bet that your brain is full of fluff!" Noel fired back.

"Yeah right. My hair is all natural unlike your implants!" Sakura practically shouted, I winced at the insult since Noel is very sensitive about that taboo subject. I step away from them to avoid a possible catfight.

"I'll have you know that these are more real than your figure." Noel said as I can sense her patience on the breaking point.

"Beach bunny!" Sakura shot back with an almost triumphant smirk but was quickly dashed by the final insult from Noel.

"Well if I'm a beach bunny I guess that makes you the surfboard. You pink haired, loud, screeching, banshee impersonating red ass monkey humping bitch!" she screamed as Ino looked on in shock at the devastating insult that Noel delivers sending Sakura into a fit of rage.

(Play Bullet Dance at this point)

"CHAAAAA!" Sakura screams slamming her fist into the ground with enough force to send shockwaves through the ground knocking the three of us to the ground, Noel quickly recovers and pointed her Bolverk at Sakura.

"Optic Barrel!" she announced as the symbol for her armagus appears out of thin air right on Sakura and then a small explosion sending Sakura into the air while in midair Noel's Bolverk's vanish as she places her hands in a familiar sign _What the hell? _I thought as she produced a single shadow clone and the real one runs to the other side of Sakura and both of them summons their Bolberk's and before Sakura could even hit the ground both of their Bolverk's changed into the gattling gun and fired hitting Sakura sending her back into the air before they shifted into a rocket launcher and fired not one but two rockets hitting her dead on.

(End song now)

Ino looked on in wonder at the fight before snapping out of it "Hey Naruto look Sakura dragged me here, I just wanted to apologize for all the stuff I said back in the academy okay? When I learned what happened three years ago I decided to quit being delusional and be more serious about being a ninja. So can you forgive me for being such an idiot?" Ino asks with a few tears streaming down her face, I could not hate a cute face like that.

"Please wipe your tears away Ino. I've already forgiven you." I said, when Ino heard this she dries her eyes and gives me a large hug and a kiss on the face. She pulls away wiping a tear from her face.

"So what do you want to do with her?" Ino asks as she gently nudges Sakura with her foot.

"Normally I'd suggest taking her to granny but considering that this is Sakura we're talking about I'm thinking something more drastic." I said with a devious gleam in my eyes.

_Ten minuets later the male side of the hot springs_

A ear piercing scream echoes across Konoha as the confirmation that Sakura has woken up staring at the various naked men has mentally scarred her for life.

I laugh as I imagine the look on Sakura's face when she wakes up hanging upside down on the male side of the hot springs, Noel and Ino hears the screams as well and started laughing as well.

"By the way how did you perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu? I thought it was a Jounin technique." Ino asks as we headed towards my new home.

"Well I watched Naruto use it a few times while he was moving things around and I decided to try it out for myself, after a bit of trial and error I got it to work." Noel explained as she sat down on one of the benches in the district.

"Noel that technique is very dangerous since it literally divides your charka depending on the number of clones you can produce. For example: If you are very low on charka and try to use this technique you'd run the risk of literally killing yourself when you perform it since it divides your charka to create the clone. But the upside of the technique is it's main purpose of scouting since the information that it learns can be transferred back to the user after it dispels." I explained as Noel's eyes widened at the implications."I'm sorry Naruto I promise to be more careful. I thought that since you can use a large amount of them it should be okay for me to use it as well." Noel said with sincerity as I kissed her forehead earning a small blush from her.

_End Flashback_

I'm still laugh at the memory of Sakura being on the receiving end of Noel's Bolverk's as I was finishing up cleaning the attic of the now former Uchiha clan house when I noticed a box that says "Sauske's baby clothes." and a plan starts to form in my head.

_Hidden Sound Base_

Sauske Uchiha the younger brother of Itachi the clan killer shuddered as though the shinigami brushed his soul and found it disappointing, shaking the feeling off he continues heading to see Orochimaru about his physical. (A/N: Hint hint!)

_One week later _

Noel's POV

I walked out of the apartment that I was staying in and decided to visit Naruto since the incident I've been very busy applying to become a ninja of Konoha _I wonder if I should take Naruto out for ramen since he's been so busy at the Uchiha compound. _I thought to myself as I noticed a very large crowd in front of the district and there was loud carnival like music playing, I move through the crowd to see Naruto dressed as a carnie complete with the straw hat and cane talking into a megaphone.

"Come one come all to the first and only Uchiha garage sale and bonfire! That's right folks everything must go, you want Sauske's baby clothes? Itachi's personal Icha Icha series collection? Mikoto's lingerie? Fugaku's scrolls on fire jutsus? You want it I have it! And at the end of the day anything that hasn't been sold will be burned. So come on in." Naruto announced as a clone was directing traffic. I walked up to Naruto seriously questioning his sanity.

"Naruto what the hell is this?" I whispered loudly as Naruto gives me a foxy grin.

"Simple, I'm multitasking. By selling the Uchiha personal effects not only will I walk out with a bit of pocket money but I'll also appease the Uchiha Fan club and set things up for a place to live." Naruto explains as a clone walked up to Naruto and whispered into his ear, Naruto frowns as he heads inside the district. I follow him inside sensing that there could be trouble we walk until I heard a familiar screech of Sakura and we started to run over to the source. When we arrived I could see Sakura and some other girls literally taking things and putting them into a pile, I recognize that they were Naruto's things and immediately rushed over.

"Sakura what is the meaning of this?" Naruto demanded in a loud voice that made the looters stop only to continue by a glare from Sakura.

"Simple demon since you're going to burn our precious Sauske's things I thought that we should do the same to your things. An demon orphan like yourself doesn't deserve anything!" she said as the look in her eyes tells you that she's lost it completely and was about to flash her hands through hand signs when a large amount of killing intent emanated from Lady Tsunade that was apparently attending the sale.

Sakura paled as well as the attending looters as Tsunade marched over to Sakura with the promise of death in her eyes. "SAKURA HARUNO! NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS HAVE I'VE SEEN SUCH DISREGARD FOR A TEAMMATE. YOU ARE NO LONGER MY APPRENTICE STARTING NOW!" she booms as Sakura started to babble in a pathetic attempt to get in her good graces only for her to be on the receiving end of one of her infamous punches sending her skyward to parts unknown.

"You'd know if I had realized how much of a bitch she was I would not even had accepted her as an apprentice." she said as she snapped her fingers summoning the ANBU to take the others away for interrogation. Naruto looked at Tsunade sadly _He's probably thinking that he's responsible for this mess. _I thought as I placed my hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's not your fault that the pink banshee screwed up her own life." and that seemingly snapped him out of his depression as an idea seemed to spring from his eyes.

"Granny I have an idea: Why not take Hinata as an apprentice? You see during the second portion of the Chuunin exams after I fought against Kiba she gave me some ointment that she made herself. I talked to Kurenai-sensei later after Hinata was recovering and she said that she's always wanted to learn medical jutsus since she really doesn't like to hurt people." Naruto explained as Tsunade thought about what he said.

"Very well I will have to talk to Hinata and Kurenai about this but I think we can work something out. By the way I was browsing around and I found Itachi's journal and would like to buy it." Tsunade said as she produced the journal and 1550 ryo for it and handed it to Naruto.

"Well now I have to head back and deal with the _paperwork._" she said the last part as though it was a vile curse. Suddenly a thought crosses my mind.

"Pardon me but can't you use shadow clones to reduce the amount of paperwork?" I ask earning an incredulous look as though I helped solved the mystery of life.

"Noel, I am awarding you S-Rank pay for solving the bane of all kages." she said as she walked back towards the tower with an extra spring in her step.

Later that night I watched as the official bonfire begins and see the various villagers looking on as a the items that were not sold being burned Naruto stands there with a contemplative look that says that he can't forgive himself. But for what? I'll ask him when he's ready to tell me.

_To be continued._

_Me: Wow five worth a new record! This chapter will cover the Lolita Vampire Princess herself Rachel Alucard._

_**Rachel Alucard**_

_Character voice: Kana Ueda (JP), Mela Lee (ENG) _

_A vampire and the current head of the noble Alucard family, Rachel slipped out of her castle in search of fun because she hates to be bored. Due to her hair ties, many characters call her rabbit, a name that irritates her to no end, though Ragna seems to be the only one who can get away with calling her an idiot. Despite her status however, she deeply loathes her vampiric impulses. She seems to be watching Ragna - this is because she accidentally turned him into a half-vampire giving him his powers. (This is also the reason behind his heterochromia and healing ability.) Due to this, he is one of the only characters who is aware of her. She also watches and toys with the other characters of the game. Rachel can apparently create a small pocket dimension called Requiem, which is her interface with dream world. She is often accompanied by her familiars, Nago and Gii, whom she often treats very roughly, and is supervised by her butler and guardian Valkenhayn. Rachel is the only character seemingly aware of the full extent of the story, as well as the fact that time is repeating. Much of the reason for her frequent interference is an attempt to push them toward breaking the loop. Interestingly enough, in some late interactions it is revealed that she is possibly the most powerful of the playable characters, and as such the only one capable of taking on Terumi. She has control of the Tsukuyomi unit, which she uses to defend Kagutsuchi from an attack from the Nox Nyctores Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. In battle she has extensive control over lightning and wind._

_Silpheed, Rachel's Drive, summons a gust of wind to blow both players in a given direction._


	6. Gag Reel: Meat buns vs Ramen!

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 6: Gag Reel: Meat buns vs. Ramen!**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Well folks I decided to take a break from the main storyline for this chapter and going to do a bit of a comedic chap this time. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Blazblue in any shape or form._

Naruto's POV

I walk towards the Hokage Tower after being informed of a C-rank mission within the village, the rest of the details are to be explained at the tower. When I arrived I noticed Noel wearing her standard NOL uniform minus the red ribbons that were attached to the sleeves (I pointed out to her that they would get tangled up or an enemy would use them to their advantage in combat. Afterwards she removed them.) and a Chuunin flak vest indicating that she was at Chuunin or higher, when Noel was tested she was ranked as a high Chuunin to low Jounin level and placed on team seven. Tsunade cleared her throat getting our attention as she lay out the mission parameters.

"There have been reports of a hooded figure causing trouble for the restaurants due to numerous complaints of the suspect dining and dashing after eating a very large amount of foodstuffs nearly emptying a restaurant's stock of food and leaving before that person could pay. Your mission is to capture this person and turn him in to me, you will have the cooperation of the ANBU for this mission. Good luck." Tsunade said as she handed us the scroll containing the conditions for the mission.

"Where should we look first?" Noel asks me as I thought about what we needed to do.

"I think the first thing is to interview the owners of the restaurants and try to get an accurate description of our suspect. For all we know it could be an Akimichi under a genjutsu and the same one cast one to disguise himself in order to confuse the staff and customers." I said as we head to my favorite haunt Ichiraku Ramen Stand home of the Uzumaki special and holds the world record for most bowls of ramen eaten (By a whopping 35!) Ayame looked from the counter to us and greeted us as I ordered a bowl of miso and Noel orders a veggie special.

"So what brings you two here today?" Ayame asks as I told her the mission that Tsunade gave us, Ayame had a hateful look in her eyes after that.

Noel's POV

"I hope you catch her. She came in here and ate and left without paying." she said as Naruto drops his bowl in shock and I could feel the killing intent radiate from him to be honest I was scared.

"HOW DARE SHE DISGRACE THIS SACRED RAMEN STAND BY RUNNING WITHOUT PAYING? I SWEAR BY THE GODS OF RAMEN SHE SHALL PAY!" Naruto roared as he quickly paid for his ramen and rushed off with righteous fury. Ayame was wide eyed at Naruto's reaction and shuddered.

"The last time he was like this another restaurant threatened to burn our shop down if we don't stop serving Naruto. When Naruto found out he went on a full scale prank war that shut them after a week straight of constant pranks. When the owners left they took one look at Naruto and ran away screaming for mercy, I feel sorry for her when Naruto catches her." Ayame said as that catches my attention.

"Excuse me did you say that our D&D is a girl?" I ask pulling out a notebook and started to take notes (A/N: D&D means Dine and Dasher and not Dungeon and Dragons to clarify.) Ayame nodded as she thinks about what this mystery girl looks like.

"Let's see, she was wearing a hooded dress like coat, but the hands ends in cat-like paws with three openings on each sleeve the hood also had two triangle shapes as though there would be ears there. I really couldn't see her face so I can't tell you what she looks like underneath the hood but from what I could see she had red eyes and pointed teeth. From what her skin looks like it is a dark tan so it's possible that she's from Kumo but the way she talks is as though she's not all there mentally, and finally she was wearing unusual boots that's all I can tell you I'm afraid." Ayame said as I made a mental image of the suspect and to my abject horror I could only think of one person.

"Ayame did this girl often say the word 'Tao' or 'Taokaka' instead of 'I' while talking?" I ask her, she thought for a moment and then nodded in confirmation, I dropped my head in defeat. From the rumors in Orient Town Taokaka is akin to an Akimichi in terms of food but she never shows it and not to mention her embarrassing nickname for me Lacking Lady, I fought her once and I was lucky to avoid her sharp claws and her habit of pulling seemingly random items from out of nowhere (A/N: Personally I think Taokaka is a prime example of Anime Law 37: Law of Extradimensional Capacitance - All anime females have an extradimensional storage space of variable volume somewhere on their person from which they can instantly retrieve any object at a moment's notice. This mysterious dimension is commonly called "Malletspace".First Corollary (also known as The Hammer Rule): The most common item stored is a heavy mallet, costumes/uniforms, power suits/armor, and large bazookas.) when I heard a commotion nearby. Fearing the worst I rush over to the source.

I arrive to the source to see Naruto and to my confirmed dismay Taokaka fighting each other and from the way they were insulting each other they apparently took this very seriously.

"Ramenholic!" Tao screamed as she flung three bombs at Naruto.

"Bun freak!" Naruto countered as he launched three kunais to slice the fuses of the bombs off rendering them useless.

"Noodle slurper!" Tao rang out as she jumped and tried to impale Naruto with her foot long claws only for Naruto to jump out of the way.

"Mouse muncher!" Naruto growled as he summoned a shadow clone and jumped onto it's shoulders and leap off it and flew towards Tao and delivered an axe kick to the back of Tao's back sending her careening to the ground only to recover and roll out of the way before Naruto's foot slammed into the ground where Tao was creating a small crater.

After watching all this I decided that enough was enough I quickly henged into Litchi and marched to them surprised at how well I'm walking despite the heels that I'm wearing _Must be some form of instinctual owner's manual in order to quickly adapt. Makes sense since Litchi's legs are designed for high heels my new form instantly allows me to walk in them with no problem. Although there is one thing I wonder: how in the hell can she stand up straight because of these balloons attached to my chest? I guess that's one of the great mysteries of the universe. _I thought to myself as the weight of Litchi's breasts threatens tothrow me off balance.

Tao looked at my new form and rushes over screaming her nickname for Litchi and fondles my new assets causing me to blush at the unwanted attention _Great, the only time I get attention because of my figure and a cat girl with a penchant for meat buns threatens to literally eat them. _I forcibly shove Tao out of the hold that she had me in.

"Tao, now is not the time. I want you to apologize to this young man this instantly." I said in an authoritative voice and the desired effect happened as Tao's ears lowered and she cringed.

"Meow sorry Whisker Face. Meow sorry Boobie Lady." she said apologetically as I lean down and stroke her hood as she calmed down.

"Now Tao I want you to go to the next village since apparently the meat buns there are said to be better than mine." I said as I pointed in the direction to where Iwagakure. Her ears perked up and was about to leave when Naruto called out to her.

"Hey before you leave I'm wondering if you'd lower your hood?" Naruto asks as Tao lifts her hands up and grabs the sides of her hood and slowly lowers it.

To reveal _another _hood underneath a lighter shade than the previous hood. We fall to the ground as Tao runs off, we slowly stand up realizing that we fell for the oldest trick in the book.

"This is the second time that this has happened!" Naruto moaned, then he explained the failed attempt to see underneath Kakashi's mask and the result of that incident. It turns out that he had another mask under the first.

"By the way why did you send Tao to Iwa anyway?" Naruto asks as a vindictive smirk crosses my face.

"Payback, while I was shopping yesterday an Iwa ninja complained about my figure." I said as I imagine the looks on the faces of the ninjas there as the terror known as Taokaka would soon hit.

_To be continued._

_Me: I know that it might not be up to par with ASW but I had to try. Next time: Sands of time. This chapter will cover the bottomless pit of meat buns Taokaka:_

_Taokaka_

Character voice: Chiwa Saitō (JP), Philece Sampler (ENG)

_A resident of the Kaka village and member of the Kaka tribe, Taokaka is a cat girl, wearing a large coat that obscures her true face, only exposing red eyes and a row of teeth (whether or not this is her true face is a mystery). She wants to get back the sky above her village, which was sealed off by humans building cities above her village. She recently was sent by the Elder to retrieve the bounty on Ragna's head, becoming a vigilante in the process. Despite this resolve, she is considerably food-obsessed and forgetful, often falling asleep on a whim, becoming hungry moments after a meal, or forgetting details moments after hearing them. She is good friends with Litchi, affectionately referring to her as "Boobie Lady". Although, she doesn't seem to refer to anyone other than herself by name; she calls Ragna "good guy"(because he buys her food), Bang "scruffy man", Arakune "black squiggly", Noel "lacking lady", Hakumen "mask man", ν-13 "flappy-flap", and Jubei "cat person". She is unable to recognize that Ragna the "good-guy" and "Rawrgna" the criminal are the same person. Interesting to note is the fact that the Kaka tribe, which she hails from, is actually genetically engineered from the genes of Jubei, one of the six heroes. As a clan, they are copies of each other and cannot reproduce above one hundred members. Taokaka exhibits superhuman physical strength, being able fight continuously with other characters like Bang Shishigami and Noel Vermillion without any signs of exhaustion, and is also capable of surviving a fall from the top of Kagutsuchi completely unharmed. At the end of Continuum Shift True End, Tao is ask to travel with Ragna by Jubei._

_Taokaka's Drive, Dancing Edge, allows her to move quickly around the screen while attacking._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	7. Desert Fox

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 7: Desert Fox.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Here we go with the Gaara retrieval arc so get ready for Noel to fight Akatsuki. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Blazblue or Naruto in any shape or form._

Noel's POV

I walk into the Hokage tower after being informed of a mission of utmost importance. When I arrive I notice that Naruto, Kakashi and a girl around my age with dark purple hair and lavender pupil less eyes.

"Noel I am glad that you have arrived. We just received word that the Kazekage Gaara has been taken by a known terrorist group known as Akatsuki your mission is to accompany Naruto and Hinata to Suna and offer assistance. You are dismissed" Tsunade ordered as we exited the tower and make out way to the front gates I notice Hinata walking next to me.

"Oh I guess that we're working together Hinata. My name is Noel Vermillion it is a pleasure to meet you." I introduced myself as Hinata blushes at the attention.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga it is my pleasure to work alongside you as well." Hinata said quietly and with a slight stutter _I'll need to help her gain some confidence in herself and maybe she can help me as well. _I thought as we make it to the gates and see Naruto and Kakashi having met him during the garage sale buying a set of books. (A/N: Anyone who guesses what set of books I'm talking about wins a virtual chocolate chip cookie.)

"Admit it Kakashi-sensei! You're an even bigger pervert than Ebisu!" Naruto said pointing his finger at Kakashi all the while he's reading a book ignoring his accusations.

Kakashi notices us and closes his book in order to give out the mission parameters, after the recap we headed off to our destination of Suna to rescue the Kazekage.

"So Naruto how do you know the Kazekage?" I ask while we're traveling through the trees which I admit is far faster than going on foot and the thrill of it makes it interesting.

"Before he became the Kazekage, Gaara was a Genin like me and we fought each other in the Chuunin exams when Suna and Sound invaded that was one of the hardest battles I had ever fought the other was when I fought my former teammate Sauske. I still have the scar from the chidori he rammed through my chest almost hitting my heart." he said while his eyes were filled with hurt and pain at the memory, I grab his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry if I had brought up any bad memories by bringing that up." I said gently as Hinata watches with a look of jealously in her eyes.

Later when we made camp I noticed that Hinata was still glancing at me with loathing, I discreetly signaled her to follow me to another location, somewhere more private. When we finally find a spot Hinata suddenly attacks me, I barely dodge her attack and demanded to know why she is attacking me.

"You know I love Naruto you hussy! You're trying to move in on the person I love, but I won't let you." she growled as she started in on her assault.

"Stop this Hinata. I don't really want to hurt you." I pleaded as I dodge yet another strike from Hinata's fingertips, when inspiration strikes.

"Hinata what if I said if there's a way for us to share Naruto?" I said as Hinata stops her attacks but looked to be on guard.

"What do you mean?" she asks hesitantly as I dispel my armagus.

"Well since Naruto is the last heir to both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clans he qualifies for the Clan Restoration Act (CRA) and he can have multiple wives in order to revive those clans. I looked up the information and it dates back to the time of the first Hokage, since Konoha was relatively new at the time the law was placed in order to encourage a clan to have a harem in order to secure a future for the next generation. After the major clans gave birth to a number of offspring's the law was forgotten but it is still in the books, therefore it is still valid. Besides I see Naruto only as a friend for the moment I might go out with him but it's still to early to tell." I said as the information washes over her. Finally she walks away but after a few steps she turns to face me with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for overreacting like that. Ever since I first met Naruto I've been working hard to become stronger and I let my jealousy get in the way of that. If you do decided to get together with Naruto I would have no problem with sharing him with you." with that Hinata turns and continues back to the camp.

"Well it looks like I didn't have to get involved after all." Kakashi's voice said behind me, startled I jump in the air and turn to see him standing there as though he's been there the whole time.

"How long were you here?" I ask angrily as he merely shrugs his shoulders.

"When Hinata gave apologized for attacking you. You told her about the CRA didn't you?" he said as I could faintly see a perverse look in his eye.

I shrugged my shoulders "It was either that or get killed by her. When I first met her I could tell that she needs the confidence boost by being around Naruto so I told her the truth that I see him as a friend for the moment,"

Kakashi nodded "Fair enough now let's get back to camp, I have a bet going with Kurenai that Naruto would lose his virginity to Hinata before the mission's over." he giggled perversely as we walk back to camp.

(Omake: Where Sakura landed.)

Litchi's POV

"It's another slow day today doctor." my assistant Lihuna said as she started to hang out the bed sheets to dry. I sigh in agreement for the past week we've been having very few visitors and part of me is glad that people are taking good care of themselves but another part of me wishes that there was more patients to alleviate my ever increasing boredom.

"*Yawn* Yes it has been that way all week. If I don't get another patient soon I'll drink myself into a stupor just so I can get treated for it." I said as I reached for the sake cup as just as I was about to put the cup to my lips a large crash makes me drop the cup, I growl in annoyance as I make my way to the door to the clinic and open it to see a large crater I lean in to see what caused the crater I was surprised to see a girl slightly older than Lihuna wearing a red dress and sandals her bright pink hair and oversized forehead catches my attention.

"Doctor should we treat her?" Lihuna asks as I look over the girl in the crater I shake my head in disgust.

"Normally I would say yes but with her oversized forehead it acted as a cushion from the impact, besides I like having cute girls cosplay and cute she isn't." I said as I literally drag Lihuna back into the clinic deciding to have Lihuna cosplay for me, finally I found a way to alleviate my boredom.

(End Omake)

_Me: Okay chapter seven is done. Next time: Encounter with a weasel and shark. This chapter will cover the good doctor Litchi Faye-Ling._

_**Litchi Faye-Ling**_

_Character voice: Chiaki Takahashi (JP), Lauren Landa (ENG) _

_A renowned doctor living in Orient Town, located in Kagutsuchi. She owns a clinic there and is helped by her assistant Lihuna. She worked with Tager and Kokonoe in Sector Seven until the incident where an unnamed man of importance to Litchi became Arakune. She defends the local townspeople from Arakune and seeks to restore him to his former self through any means necessary, even through death. She also seems to respect Bang, even apologizing to him if she defeats him in a match, although she remains unaware of the true extent of his feelings for her. She is often subject to adoration for her noticeably large bust, particularly from Taokaka who likes to grope them. She is well-known and trusted by the Kaka clan living beneath Kagutsuchi, often bringing them food or teaching their members. At some point she took an object from the Boundary, her panda hairpiece named Lao Jiu. It acts as an amplifier of Seithr, and seems to allow her control over her staff. She is also the main character in the supplemental "Teach Me, Miss Litchi!" episodes, where she attempts to teach Taokaka the intricacies of the BlazBlue world. During her Continuum Shift Story Mode, she encounters Arakune, who in his one moment of sanity, warns her to stop using Lao Jiu or she will become just like him. But by the end of CS True End, she is forced to join the NOL after Relius captures Arakune as a hostage with the promise that the NOL has the means to cure Arakune if she joins them._

_Litchi's Drive, Mantenbou, controls her autonomous staff of the same name._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	8. Weasel and shark

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 8: Weasel and shark.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Here we are with chapter eight of the epic story of defying fate and love. Man, I sound real cheesy saying that, anyhow typical disclaimers apply I do not own Blazblue or Naruto in any shape or form, and since it is October I thought I should give you guys a treat: a bonus character profile of Platinum the Trinity's character profile from wikipedia as well. And to TriOblivion you won yourself a cookie!_

Noel's POV

After meeting up with Temnari who is Gaara's older sister we camp for the night, I decide to keep watch and Naruto decided that I needed the company.

"So Noel you mentioned that you were a member of the NOL, what was it like for you growing up?" Naruto asks me as I sip on the makeshift coffee that was made.

"Well to be honest I was found in a place called Ikaruga with no memory of my past, at the time there was a war happing in Ikaruga and they didn't know weather I was an enemy or not but they figured that since I had amnesia I would eventually regain my memories and they would interrogate me for vital information. When they realized that I was an innocent bystander they offered to help me by getting adopted. I was later adopted by Edgar and Claire Vermillion, during that time I had to relearn how to read and write and do the most basic things like how to hold a fork. I was 15 at the time and I was very shy about the people that wanted to adopt me, but when I met them for the first time they radiated so much warmth and affection I could not help but feel safe around them. Eventually I went to school and I graduated I eventually I went to the military academy where I met my best friends Makoto and Tsubaki." I said as I stared off into the campfire thinking about the past.

Narutonodded as he too looked at the fire "You know I'm an orphan as well but I just recently found out who my parents were and they left a message telling me that they were very proud of me. My father truly wanted me to be seen as a hero but the idiotic villagers in their blind hate only see me as the demon reborn, before I graduated from the academy the teachers sabotaged my education, the store owners would literally chase me out of their shops with a few exceptions and even then they would charge me two to three times the normal amount in order to buy even the necessities."

I sighed deeply at the memories that continued to flow into my head ignoring the tears that were streaming down Noel's face "If that wasn't bad enough the civilians would organize a 'fox hunt' every other month on top of the weekly mob attacks I tried to commit suicide at least five times but the fox healed me each and every time. When I thought I couldn't sink any lower the third Hokage kinda snapped me out of it by telling me stories of his Genin days and the will of fire that symbolizes the spirit of Konoha and I promised him that I would become the next Hokage to keep the will of fire alive." I finished as the memory of that day drifted into my mind I struggle not to break down and cry, I force myself to continue.

"When the third died it felt like there was a large gaping hole inside me that could never be filled. But I realized that the friends I made during that time helped fill in those gaps. When me and the pervert went searching for Tsunade I grew to see him as an uncle that I never had, Tsunade became a surrogate grandmother and her assistant Shizune became like a older sister to me, eventually the pain faded and I love them like the family I never had." I finished, for a few moments there was silence but Noel hugs me and the tears started to stream down my face as Noel's tears as for the first time since the third's funeral I started to cry

Hinata's POV

As I listen to Naruto my heart wrenched at the things he went through _I should have been there for him sooner_I thought as I realized how badly Naruto suffered throughout his life, I resolve to be there for Naruto despite what the Hyuuga council says _I will stay by Naruto's side and help him from now on and become more confident in myself _I vowed as I let sleep overtake me.

Noel's POV

The next morning we head out and we finish making our way towards Suna and I was grateful for the shelter from the sandstorm, after arriving Hinata set to heal Kankuro who was injured while battling Sasori but managed to avoid being fatally poisoned. When elder Chiyo volunteer to accompany us in order to fight against Sasori since he was a former ninja I reasoned that she would know how he works would be a great asset as we make our way towards the Akatsuki hideout I remember their profiles in the bingo book as S-Rank level which means that they are a considerable threat.

"Noel look." Narutosaid as in a clearing was two men wearing a black robe withred cloud and a straw hat withpaper strips dangling obscuring his face until one of them removes his hat to reveal a man in his late twenties withraven black hair and red eyes, the other was easily over seven feet tall carrying a large sword strapped to his back bandaged up he too removes his hat to reveal having blue skin with gills and dark blue hair grinning evilly revealing sharp pointed teeth.

"Itachi and Kisame." Kakashi growled as he shifted into a ready stance and pulls out a kunai in a ready position.

"Kakashi." the black haired man I identified as Itachinodded as his partner pulls out his sword, I summon Bolverk and pointed the weapons at Kisame.

"It seems that we have a stand off of sorts. Hey Itachi can I shave this pretty girl? My sword's been feeling hungry lately." Kisame asks as he slings his sword over his head.

Itachi sighs "Do what you want but do not take too long we have to report to the leader soon." Itachi says as he opens his robes slightly.

Kisame grins showing more teeth "Don't worry I won't take too much off you." he said as he rushes towards me.

(Omake: Alternate encounter)

Itachi looks at Kakashi as he puts away a familiar book.

"Where did you get that?" Itachi asks as Kakashi pulls out his kunai.

"Well Naruto now owns 1/3 of the Uchiha district. This also includes your house and all of it's possessions, he decided to sell everything in the house this also included your personal items.

Itachibecame red with anger something that has never happened in the entire history anyone has known him to be.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE SOLD YOU MY LIMITED EDITION UNCENSORED ICHA ICHA SERIES?" Itachi screams as in a fit of rage rushes at Naruto.

"FORGET CAPTURING YOU TO EXTRACT THE KYUUBI. I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!" Itachi screams as he pulls his sword out and wildly swings at Naruto in an attempt to kill him.

(End Omake)

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: Noel vs. Kisame. Okay like I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter this will cover Valkenhyn R. Hellsing and Platinum the Trinity since it is October._

_Valkenhayn R. Hellsing _

_Character voice: Motomu Kiyokawa (JP), Doug Stone (ENG) _

_One of the Six Heroes and Rachel's elderly butler and trusted advisor who has served the Alucard family line for generations. He possesses sharp wit and is concerned for Rachel's well-being. Valkenhaynseems to be worried about Rachel associating with things below her class (particularly Ragna, although others might apply), but he always acts in a sophisticated and gentlemanly manner. Judging from comments frequently dropped by Rachel, he seems to have once been a vigilante himself. He seems to know Terumi well enough to recognize him on sight, even though Terumi can change shape. _

_Valkenhayn's Drive, Werewolf, allows him to transform into his wolf form to increase it's mobility._

_Platinum the Trinity _

_Character voice: Aoi Yūki (JP), Laura Bailey (ENG) _

_A young girl with three personalities named Luna, Sena, and Trinity. Luna is a rude young girl; Sena is a polite young boy; and Trinity is the spirit of the Sixth Hero. Trinity's personality is locked within her Nox Nyctores, and she is only able to come to the surface for brief periods of time. This Nox Nyctores' full name is Arma Reboare Muchourin, a bell which has the power to incarnate matter. She is seen watching over Ragna, who is with Jubei all the time. Being a cat, Trinity is very fond of Jubei, however she harbors a deep hate towards Ragna, most likely due to his connection to the Black Beast. She also appeared before Bang Shishigami, telling him about the Nox Nyctores that he possesses. Her confirmation as a downloadable character is announced in September 9th and will be fully revealed during Tokyo Game Show 2010. She is confirmed to be released in October._

_Platinum's Drive, Magical Symphony, allows her to materialize and change the appearance of her Heart Staff using her Nox Nyctores to fully suit her battle style._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	9. Shark Attack

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 9: Shark attack.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: I know, I know the title sucks but I really couldn't think of a better one. Please keep the reviews coming I appreciate your support in this fic, by the way I fixed the names of Noel's parents at the time I did not know their true names but after looking at Noel's profile on the Blazblue Wiki I fixed that mistake. As always typical disclaimers apply I do not own Blazblue or Naruto in any shape or form. I have one last thing before starting: SPOON!_

Noel's POV

(Play Imperial code: Noel vs. Jin's theme now)

"Well brat it seems that you have a death wish. A shame a pretty young girl like yourself is going to be all shredded to pieces, oh well, it cant be helped." the large shark man spoke as he hefts his over-sized sword and steadies it into the ready position, I look at my opponent he seems to be the type to overwhelm his adversary with sheer force and enjoy taking his time picking them apart _Like a shark _I muse to myself as I try to calm myself against the large man.

I shift myself to recite the oath of the NOL to gather the courage needed to fight him "Dispatched in mankind's darkest hour. I am a knight of the blue flame!" I said as I glared at the man before me and rush in firing both guns in a rapid pace as he slings his sword around like it was a oversized stick _If Ragna was here he would kick this guy's sorry ass in seconds _I mused to myself as he slams his blade into the ground trying to hit me. I take advantage and literally run up the sword and aimed both barrels or Bolverk in his face.

"Now surrender or else." I said pressing both barrels into his head to ensure a immediate response. And to my surprise his cheeks were inflating _What the? _then I realize what was happening _Oh shit! _I thought as I leaped away from him as he unleashed a torrent of water with the force of a fire hose from his mouth, I barely dodge it as he finally stops.

He starts moving his hands in signs until he stops and the water started to take shape "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" he roars as the water forms into a dragon and rushes at me, I manage to leap over the dragon as it hit's a tree with enough force to shatter it and the next tree behind it. I jump out of the way to avoid a punch that would've broken my ribs had it connected, I rush in and kick the back of his leg at the knee joint making him drop on one knee and followed up with slamming my gun into his face sending him reeling back with blood and a few teeth flying.

"Unleashing Arnagus!" I declared as I performed my signature move Valkyrie Veil (A/N: Noel's Astral Finish move.) when I click my guns together to hear the satisfying sound of defeat among the explosion I feel the rush of adrenaline leave me as the sounds of his body hit's the ground.

(End song at this moment.)

I turn to face the man I had fought and to my surprise that he was different, instead of looking like a seven foot tall blue skinned, pointy teethed, blue haired man with gills to an average looking man with the symbol of Suna on his forehead _What's going on? Is this a genjutsu? _I thought to myself as I tried dispelling it but it would not break which means one of two things One: the genjutsu is stronger than I thought. Or Two: it is not a genjutsu.

"What's going on? I thought it was a genjutsu but…" I said as Kakashi and Lady Chiyo examined the bodies and found that they were indeed our adversaries but that added on to the questions.

"Could it be a type a jutsu that the Akatsuki developed?" Hinata questioned as I nudge the now dead man with my foot as Kakashi coughs loudly getting our attention.

"Okay its obvious that this was a setup by Akatsuki so they could gauge our abilities and individual skill sets. From now on we'll have to be on guard more than ever." Kakashi spoke as he turned his head towards the Akatsuki imposter that the others fought. We salvaged their items for any useful tools and continued on towards where Gaara was being held.

Team Gai arrived before we us so they volunteered to unseal the cave entrance while Naruto uses his Rasengan to shatter the boulder to enter inside. Inside was a body on the ground and two people who I immediately recognized as Akatsuki members.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted indicating the red haired boy was Gaara the fifth Kazekage and Naruto's friend lying there dead. The blonde haired Akatsuki member tossed something out of his hand and a cloud of smoke appeared, when it dissipates a large bird stands there and grabs Gaara and swallows him, the blonde who I learned his name Deidara taunts Naruto into following him while Kakashi follows leaving me, Hinata, and Lady Chiyo to face her grandson Sasori the red sand.

_To be continued._

_Me: Happy Halloween to all my viewers out there! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Next time: 3 against 101? This chapter profile will cover the living hive himself Arakune._

_**Arakune**_

_Character voice: Takashi Hikida (JP), Spike Spencer (ENG) _

_A black blob-like creature with a white mask who formerly worked alongside Tager and Litchi in Sector seven. After an attempt to study the Boundary, he became what he is today, now housing innumerable insects with his now-blobby body and thriving on knowledge. His horrible condition has rendered him virtually insane and lacking any reliable memory, as well as distorting his speech to near incoherency - most of his dialogue consists of gibberish, insane laughter and tortured screaming. His dialogue between many characters, as well as his Arcade Mode ending, suggest that it was the power and knowledge he obtained from the Boundary that gradually turned him into what he is, and notably (according to his Arcade mode ending) he doesn't seem to have noticed that he's changed, and to him, his bizarre speech is completely normal. He seems to not understand why others can't understand him, creating a crude mask for himself thinking it would allow others to understand what he's saying. He currently lives in the sewers of Kagutsuchi where the Seithr concentration is highest and will attack anyone who visits there. He has also been known to attack and devour his victims to sustain himself, specifically targeting the Kaka clan, the closest living creatures. He thirsts for power and knowledge above all else and considers the Azure the pinnacle of such. Anytime he meets Ragna he becomes obsessive in his desire to consume the Azure. In his arcade story in Continuum Shift, Arakune displays the ability to speak coherently when he fights against Litchi, warning her of the dangers of her power, and that if she keeps it up she could become like him. Later,in his fight against Hazama, he taunts him, saying that he was an even bigger failure than The Black Beast. However by Continuum Shift's True End, he is captured by Relius Clover and used as a bargaining tool to make Litchi join the NOL._

_Arakune real name is Lotte Carmine_

_Arakune's Drive, Crimson, curses the opponent and summons a swarm of bugs to attack them._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	10. Cutting the puppet's strings

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 10: Cutting the puppet's strings.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Okay here we go with chapter ten and I have a surprise in store for my fans. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Blazblue or Naruto in any shape or form._

Noel's POV

As we stand in front of the monstrosity that is supposed to be of that of Sasori the former ninja from Suna in his 'true form' as it were. I was lucky enough to avoid the poisonous tail and the multiple arms of Hiruko with Hinata providing support in finding the weak spots that was riddled in the large puppet allowing me to weaken it to the point where Lady Chiyo and I took advantage and shattered the shell rendering it useless.

His dark pink hair and charming smile reminds me of a slightly more masculine version of Sakura (A/N: You know I'm right about that.) he pulls out a scroll and unsealed it to reveal the Third Kazekage that he openly admitted to murdering in order to turn him into a puppet.

(Play Love So Blue: Noel's vocal theme right now.)

"Now you shall feel the power of my jutsu!" he spoke in a dramatic tone as the puppet rushes me _If this guy is like Carl then the weakness is obvious _I realized, I rush in towards Sasori intending to fire a blast point blank at his head only for a black mist to head towards me coming from the Kazekage's mouth _Poison mist! _I thought as I maneuver my way out of the way back to Hinata and Lady Chiyo when the black mist suddenly started to form into small pellets.

"Watch out Noel! That's not mist, that's iron sand. The Third Kazekage had the ability to manipulate iron sand and use it as a weapon." Chiyo whispered as she pulls out two scrolls of her own and unseal them to reveal two puppets, one male and one female. The male looked like an older version of Sasori and the female looked similar to Nirvana but with irises and long black hair.

"My first puppets, the Mother and Father." Sasori mused as Lady Chiyo positioned the puppets in front of her.

"True, they are the very first puppets that you had created. To be honest I thought I had hopes for you as one of the greatest puppet masters that Suna has ever produced. But to my shame you started to create human puppets out of your fallen victims." Lady Chiyo shouted as the revelation of what he has done makes me gasp in shock and horror, as a lieutenant of the NOL we occasionally have to deal with terrorists conducting experiments on humans _Sasori, I will never forgive you for your sins._

"Enough talking, now DIE!" with those words the puppet that was the Kazekage rushes at us with iron pellets heading towards Hinata and Lady Chiyo.

Hinata starts moving her hands in sharp precise movements faster and faster until her arms and hands are a blur of movement "Hyuuga style: Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand!" and webbed dome of energy surrounds both Hinata and Lady Chiyo, the pellets hit's the dome dissolving into the iron sand that it was, after a few moments the pellets stop trying to pierce the barrier and there was purple steam coming from the iron sand that was on the ground _The iron sand must be soaked in poison that means I have to take out the Kazekage in order to get near Sasori _I reasoned as I looked at Hinata and Lady Chiyo and nod as the five of us (A/N: Three people and two puppets remember?) rush at the corpse/puppet of the Third Kazekage.

Lady Chiyo moves her arms and the Father pulls out a serrated katana and the Mother arm separates to reveal a buzz saw-like weapon extending out, the Third Kazekage arm separates to show a storage seal it activates to show hundreds of arms heading to the Mother and Father. The Mother and Father clasp their hands and pull apart to show ninja wire, then they wrap the wire around the summoned arms and apply enough pressure to cut the arms to useless pieces, while this was happening Hinata moves behind the Kazekage and notice her hands were glowing indicating that she was using the charka scalpel technique I could vaguely see the strands of charka connecting to the Kazekage, and in one smooth motion Hinata slices the strings rendering him immobile.

"Now take him out before it's too late!" Hinata yells at me, I run and jump on the Mother's shoulders and leap off of her and aim Bolverk at the Kazekage.

"Unleashing Armagus: Zero Gun: Thor!" I scream as I unleash the full power of Bolverk striking the puppet and instead of firing one missile I fire three eradicating him.

(End song at this point.)

Sasori looks on in shock as his favorite puppet was destroyed in front of his eyes, he narrows his eyes and removes his Akatsuki cloak to reveal that his body is in fact a puppet _He turned himself into a puppet! But why? _I thought as the wing blades extend out and Lady Chiyo pulls out another scroll and unsealed it to reveal ten puppets.

"Puppet art: White Secret Technique!" Lady Chiyo spoke as the ten puppets surround her in a defensive formation.

Sasori quirked an eyebrow at the sight "Interesting, the famed Jikki Chikamatsu no Shuu. In the hands of a skilled puppet user can take down a garrison and all of its inhabitants. However…" Sasori pulls out a scroll of his own and unseals it, when the smoke faded in the air was at least one hundred puppets.

My Red Secret Technique has conquered a small country." I whimpered at the sheer number of enemies in front of us _There's way too many for us to fight and we can't retreat! _I realize as Sasori laughs at the situation.

Suddenly the air was filled with electricity as a black portal appears between the battlefield and a figure drops from the portal, the figure was wearing the cloak of the NOL intelligence department but to my surprise I see a familiar squirrel tail.

"Makoto?" I said as the figure turns to face me and to my surprise and joy it is her.

"Noelli!" she squeals as she hugs me, I forget about the battle for the moment and return the hug.

"*Ahem* If you don't mind I have some puppets to make." Sasori's voice catches out attention as I remember the current situation.

Makoto looks at the large number of puppets in awe "This is so COOL! Can you make them dance?" she said in a somewhat childish tone.

"Uh Makoto you kinda arrived at a bad time. You see this guy wants to kill us and then turn us into puppets under his control" I explain as Makoto's expression went from child like innocence to deadly serious in a split second and the fur on her tail started to stand on end.

"Nobody threatens my friends. Especially not some two bit puppeteer with a fetish for wood." she said as she shifted into a fighting stance.

"I gotta warn you. I don't know how to pull my punches." she said as Hinata handed me a solider pill. I swallow it and immediately started to feel the effects as I shift into a ready position.

"Dispatched in mankind's darkest hour. We are knights of the blue flame!" we recited as all six of us rush to the puppets.

_To be continued._

_Me: I know I'm using a cliffhanger and I promise Makoto will be fighting in the next chapter. Next time: Makoto strikes!. This chapter will cover the hyperactive ADHD squirrel girl herself Makoto Nanaya._

_**Makoto Nanaya**_

_Character voice: Tomomi Isomura (JP), Cindy Robinson (ENG) _

_Another classmate of Noel's and Jin's from the Military Academy, much like Tsubaki. She is a squirrel-type half beast-man, and is considerably hyperactive with a short attention span. She is outgoing, adventurous, and has inhuman reflexes. She has a few complexes about her race but nonetheless proudly acknowledges who she is. She seems to be working under the NOL's Intelligence Division, but is actually an informant for Sector Seven. However, by the end of CS True End, she transfers to Sector Seven in order to protect Noel. In battle, she fights using her specially made cross tonfas. She appears in the console version of Continuum Shift as downloadable content._

_Makoto's Drive, Impact, unleashes an attack that varies based on the timing of holding and releasing the D button._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	11. One Squirrel Army

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 11: One Squirrel Army.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we are with chapter 11 and HOLY MOTHER OF MAKOTO 5200 Hits, 26 Favs and 15 Alerts on this story! Wow, I mean wow, I had no idea this story would skyrocket like this and I appreciate the feedback all of you are giving me. Please keep it up. On one other note I decided to delete my Lamenting Marionette fic not because I haven't gotten any reviews for it, but because I had essentially have written myself into a corner. I'm sorry if fans of this story are disappointed but I was stretching myself rather thin juggling three stories. Now onto the disclaimers, I do not own Naruto or Blazblue in any shape or form that means I have immunity if ASW or Kishimoto finds out about this fic and tries to sue me._

Hinata's POV

I watch as our new companion takes off the cloak and beret and toss it away to reveal a athletically toned body I could barely hold back a blush as her D-Cup breasts were threatening to rip out of the confines of her top and her ultra-miniskirt showing the thong underwear that she's wearing and to my surprise a squirrel tail was sticking out at the base of her back with matching ears. On her arms is what appears to be cross-shaped tonfas obviously meant for making heavy impacts on the opponents body, her shapely legs were encased in thigh-high stockings and finishing out her orange clothing was a pair of orange combat boots.

(Play Alexandrite: Makoto's Theme right now.)

With a battle cry she proceeds to rush towards a small group of puppets and slams a fist into one of them sending it crashing into the ground shattering it, she then followed up with a rising uppercut slamming her fist into another puppet sending her and the puppet into the air and as they descend she slams her fist into the puppet's head again sending it into the ground shattering its head.

"C'mon, try harder." Makoto taunts as the next group heads towards her she shifts herself into a salute.

"My soul burns with the heat of a thousand suns!" she cocks her arm back as a large circle of energy was gathering.

"Big…Bang…SMASH!" she cries out as she thrusts her fist our and a large fist emerged from the energy circle slamming into the group reducing them to pieces. I turn my head to Noel who just finished taking out six puppets and see Lady Chiyo finishing up with five puppets.

"Your friend looks very powerful." Lady Chiyo commented as Makoto dispatched yet another puppet, Noel smiled and her eyes look on in thoughtfulness.

"Yes, she is. Makoto has always been the athletic type of person despite what people said about her. Makoto is what we call a 'Beastkin' but in all honesty I hate the name, it sounds too derogatory. It's really hard to believe that when I first met her she was being picked on by some upperclassmen I stood up to them and left when I said I was in the student council of course at the time I was lying to protect her. When they ran Makoto was cradled on the ground clutching her tail protectively, they threatened to cut her tail and ears off to make her 'normal looking' it turns out that they lost relatives during the war and they blamed beastkin for their deaths. After contacting the NOL the bullies were expelled and arrested for attempted assault and ever since then she's became my best friend, after we graduated I heard that she was sent to the intelligence department and I haven't heard from her since. Not until today that is." she explained as Makoto leaps into the air and for a moment hovers.

I look at Makoto and realize that she's using her tail as a propeller keeping her aloft in the air then all of a sudden she shoots downward and hits one puppet in the head shattering it and punches the one behind it twice in the waist forcing it to bend over then finishes it up with an devastating uppercut shattering it.

"*Yawn* Now I'm hungry." Makoto spoke as Sasori looks on trying to take down the apparently one-squirrel army and failing miserably. He looked visibly angered as yet another puppet is shattered, never to be used again.

"You little brat! I will enjoy draining your blood as the lifeless corpses of your friends watch on." Sasori growled as the blades of his wings extended out started to spin slowly at first then picking up speed until it moves so fast it's a blur the cable from his torso shoots out and nearly impales Makoto's quick reflexes allows her to dodge the poisonous cable and run along it as Sasori starts retracting it sending him flying towards Makoto as she produces a ball of electricity and hits it hard sending it at him with the force of a cannonball slamming into his chest forcing him back as Makoto rushes in.

"Light! Give me strength!" she screams out as he she cocks her left arm back and it was glowing a bright blue, when Sasori got close enough she threw her punch striking him in the chest with a resounding crash making him stagger. Makoto then proceeds to let loose with a volley of punches each one hitting home.

"Planet…Crusher!" Makoto shouted as she finished up with a devastatingly powerful uppercut that sends him into the air shattering his puppet body and only his heart remained as the sound of a bell ringing and confetti rained down I immediately tried to cancel the genjutsu but to my horror it wouldn't _At least it's not as bad as Guy sensei's infamous 'sunset jutsu' _I reasoned as she struck a pose.

"Just another unworthy foe." she growled as the confetti jutsu faded away.

(End song at this point.)

"I must be slipping, normally that would've sent him to the moon. Literally!" she said as I tried to comprehend the sheer power this girl my age has if she can casually talk about sending opponents to the moon as though it's a daily occurrence.

All of a sudden the pieces that made up Sasori's body started to float and reassemble themselves until Sasori was back, Sasori turns his head towards Makoto with a grin on his face.

"Was that it? I expected that to be more…dramatic. In any event you cannot kill me for I am immortal, no matter how many time you break me I will beep coming back until you are dead at my feet." Sasori smile evilly as all of a sudden there was a bang and the sound of shattering wood. We turn our heads to the source and see Noel with her Bolverk pointed at him smoking.

"Makoto, I'll take it from here." she said as she shifted into a ready position.

Sasori narrows his eyes in contempt "Fool, you should not have come here today." he said as his blades started to rotate and he launches his cable grazing Noel's cheek. Noel rushes at Sasori as well and engaged him in taijutsu with her being the better fighter, I notice that Lady Chiyo was moving the Father and Mother into position.

"Now Noel!" Lady Chiyo shouted as the Father and Mother struck, piercing his heart with discarded swords that they picked up from the battlefield, Sasori looked on in shock as the twin blades of cold steel were sticking out of his heart.

"Congratulations…it seems that I had underestimated your skills, as you know the Akatsuki want Orochimaru dead for his betrayal. I have a spy in the sound village that I am to meet one week from now at the Tenchu Bridge in Grass Counrty." Sasori spoke as the blood was dripping from the swords with each word.

"Why are you telling us this?" Hinata asks to which there was no answer nor will there ever will be.

(Omake: Copyright Infringement Jutsu!)

As Makoto leaps into the air her she hover in the air, looking closely I notice her tail was spinning like a propeller.

"COPYRIGHT INFINGEMENT!" Hinata yells catching Makoto off guard and making her crash into the ground.

Makoto painfully get up from the ground "What was that?" she asks.

"You heard me you copied Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog!" Hinata huffs.

"Hey! Unlike the foxboy I use only one tail. He uses two so that doesn't count!" Makoto countered as Hinata opens her mouth to counter only to close it failing to produce a counter.

(Omake 2: Sasori is Marluxia?)

The huddled figure of Sasori leaps out of Hiruko covered in the oversized Akatsuki robes started to chuckle.

"Interesting, how long has it been since my identity was revealed?" with those words Sasori tosses the oversized cloak off himself to reveal a effeminate male with shoulder-length pink hair and his piercing green eyes sweep over us and instead of wearing the standard Akatsuki cloak he was wearing a zip-up black robe with a hood.

"You're in the wrong series Marluxia! What are you doing here?" Noel growled as she prepares her Bolverk.

Marluxia merely shrugs his shoulders "Sasori had some personal issues to deal with so he asked me to fill in for him." he simply replied as we crash to the floor.

(End Omakes.)

_Me: I have a new poll up please vote for your favorite pairing! Next time: An explosive reunion. This chapter will cover the Emo Ice King himself Jin Kisaragi._

_**Jin Kisaragi**_

_Character voice: __Tetsuya Kakihara__ (JP), __David Vincent__ (ENG) _

_Jin Kisaragi is a Major in the NOL, and one of its elite commanding officers. He is always cool and calm, but is also jealous, ambitious, and possessive, with little care for others, treating them like they are mere obstacles. He displayed formidable actions to gain his rank during the Ikaruga Civil War. When he heard that Ragna the Bloodedge had arrived on the scene, he quickly abandoned his post to hunt him down by himself. The truth, however, is that Ragna is Jin's biological brother, and Jin's early feelings of rivalry were furthered by his visions of the future and his Nox Nyctores' amplification of his emotions. Terumi caused Jin's mind to hack off Ragna's arm (later nearly dying without the intervention of Rachel) and supposedly kill Saya, and Jin often says that he's looking forward to killing Ragna again. After the incident, he was adopted into the Kisaragi house, a highly powerful and respected family within the NOL. He possesses a notable psychosis, said to be caused by his sword, the Nox Nyctores "Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa". While the sword grants him manipulation over ice, it also enhances primal feelings and is often blamed for "insanity". His future alter-ego is the White Knight of the six heroes named Hakumen. In Continuum Shift's true ending, Jin revealed to Ragna that Saya had given him Yukianesa. He's currently traveling with Jubei._

_Jin's Drive is Frost Bite, which freezes the opponent solid._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	12. Explosive Reunions

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 12: Explosive Reunions.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Okay folks by the time this chapter comes out it would be close to Christmas so consider this an early Christmas gift to my fans out there. Typical disclaimers apply, I do not own Naruto or Blazblue in any shape or form._

Naruto's POV

(Play Suck a Sage: Chipp Zanuff's Vocal theme at this point.)

I stare as Kakashi-sensei uses his Sharingan but misses completely but manages to hit the wing of the bird that Deidara forcing him to crash into the ground but leaps off into a tree and land perfectly onto a branch hiding himself from us.

_We'll stand for the fights  
They'll live by their knives  
We'll fight for our rights  
You will command your life_

"Now how to handle this, hm?" Deidara mocked from his position in the trees. I growled at his mocking tone and throw a few kunais at what I though was the source of his voice only to hear the sounds of leaves rustling and Deidara laughing at my attempts to locate him.

_You'll take in the night  
We know what is right  
Sleep and you will dream  
That you hear their screams_

"My turn!" Deidara shouted as several clay birds flew towards me from different directions in an attempt to confuse me, I leap over two birds and they slam into the ground creating a small bang and a one foot crater from their impact.

_The time is now so can't you see  
Just Rock the Block never waiting for time is now, so can't you see  
Gangs will hang down in the Gallows_

I continue dodging and occasionally throwing a shuriken or kunai to destroy a clay bird exploding it safely away from us Kakashi-sensei follows suit by trying to find our target.

_Dare the world, to wield a sword,  
It's for our rights and honor  
Dispel the lame from the turf it's our colors  
Dare the world, to catch a thief,  
It's for your right and honor  
Dispel the hell from our streets that we harbor_

Kakashi-sensei went through several hand signs before shouting "Ninja Art: Spark bolts!" and all at once several arcs of lightning shoots out of his fingers hitting the remaining clay birds destroying them completely, after a few moments he cancels the jutsu and collapses on his knees in exhaustion.

_We'll stand for the fights  
They'll live by their knives  
We'll fight for our rights  
You will command your life_

"Kakashi-sensei!" I run over to him and help him up, he staggers for a moment before regaining his composure. Deidara leaps out from a branch and threw a few shurikens at us only to be destroyed by a familiar gunshot, the three of us turn our heads to the source to see Noel, Hinata, Granny Chiyo and a girl around Noel's age but was wearing a black cloak and batching beret I had to perform the canceling technique because the girl had a squirrel tail and to my surprise the tail is real.

_The time is now so can't you see  
Rocking the Block never waiting for time is now, so you must believe  
Gangs will hang down in the Gallows_

A few seconds later Team Gai appeared behind us effectively surrounding him in all directions. Lee rushes in followed by Neji and they double team Deidara but he merely dodges their attacks and deliver a powerful kick to Lee's face and a punch to Neji's sternum knocking the breath out of him, he leans back dodging a kunai thrown by Tenten.

_Dare the world, to brand a sword,  
It's for your right and honor  
Dispel the lame from the turf it's our colors  
Dare the world, to catch a thief,  
It's for your right and honor  
Dispel the hell from our streets that we harbor_

The mysterious girl tosses her cloak aside and rushes towards Deidara, I had to wipe the blood from my nose and restrain myself from flying back due to the sheer perverted thoughts that were running through my mind about the squirrel girl. After dodging Tenten's kunai the girl grabs Deidara's cloak.

_The time is now so can't you see  
Rocking the Block never waiting for time is now, so you must believe  
Gangs will hang down in the Gallows_

"It's squeaky time!" she calls out as she lifts him into the air and in a surprising move her tail strikes him with an large amount of force multiple times and then follows it up with a her backhanding him in the face with her cross shaped tonfa and the edge cutting his face. He stands up with a murderous look in his eye.

_Dare the world, to brand a sword,  
__It's for your right and honor  
Dispel the lame from the turf it's our colors  
Dare the world, to catch a thief,It's for your right and honor  
Dispel the hell from our streets that we harbor_

Deidara hesitantly puts his hand on the cut and felt the blood and as he wipes the blood away his charka spikes to an even higher level and levels his eye on the girl that cut his cheek "I will make sure to produce my greatest artwork by reducing you to ash and scattering you across the four corners of the earth! Hm" he screams at her as the girl smirks in a mockingly manner as his mouths/hands were forming more explosive clay.

"I'm really not digging this." she mutters to herself as she rushes in and punches Deidara in the stomach making him double over she then winds her left arm and deliver a uppercut directly onto his jaw, then her right fist sends another uppercut to the same spot launching him into the air and the girl jumps high into the air and rears her fist back and a circle of power was forming behind her.

"This hand of mine glows with the power of awesomeness, it's loud cry tells me to beat the crap out of you. TAKE THIS! MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND THE POWER OF A MILLION SQUIRRELS! PARTICLE FLARE!" she scrams as she brings her fist down and the energy behind her forms into a giant fist and slams into Deidara sending him into the ground creating a decent sized crater.

_Dare the world, to wield a knife,  
It's for your right and honor  
Dispel the lame from the turf it's our colors  
Dare the world, to catch a thief,  
It's for your right and honor  
Dispel the hell from our streets that we harbor_

The girl rises her arm in the air in a show of victory "Knockdown!" she exclaims as Gai and Lee were weeping in what they believe was a show of youthfulness behind her and engaging in the infamous 'Sunset jutsu' and oddly enough it was not that all creepy.

(End song.)

I walk over to the crater to see Deidara's upper body firmly planted into the ground with his legs sticking up like a bizarre flower I snorted at the joke _Now THAT'S art. _I thought evilly as suddenly the ground below Deidara exploded, I leap away to avoid the blast when the dust cleared Deidara was standing there with his cloak torn and an insane look in his eyes he leaps to the fallen bird that held Gaara and rips a piece of clay off it and eats it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Behold my greatest work of art!" he exclaims as he started expanding, we stare as he continues to inflate until all of a sudden he looked as though he was caught in a drain and was imploding upon himself until he vanished into nothingness.

Kakashi-sensei falls to one knee as we breathe a collective sigh of relief as my clones carry Gaara towards us, we watch as Granny Chiyo used a medical jutsu but she started to look strained and I offered to assist to which she was grateful for my help. I wait in anticipation for the person I consider a brother to awaken, and to my amazement Gaara gasps and sits up and Granny Chiyo collapses exhausted.

Two hours later…

We walk towards Suna after paying our respects to Granny Chiyo and Noel introduces us to her best friend in her academy days Makoto which she glomps me and Kakashi-sensei flew back from the largest nose bleed I had ever witnessed and Makoto rubbed her cheek against my whisker marks in the right way and I pass out from sheer pleasure.

(Omake: Other uses for having mouths on hands)

"You shall feel the full force of my art! Yeah" Deidara smirked as he opens his palms revealing a mouth on each one.

Makoto's face scrunched itself in disgust and looked as though she would throw up "Eeeeewwww! Disgusting. What do you use them for?" she asks as her face starts to turn green.

"I'll have you know that I use these mouths to manipulate clay and from it into shapes needed for my art. Hmph!" Deidara scoffed.

"Yeah, and you can also give yourself a blowjob whenever you get lonely. And I doubt you even wash them with soap!" Makoto fired back.

Deidara's face contorted in rage "I AM NOT GAY DAMMIT!" he shouted to the heavens scaring the nearby birds.

(End Omake.)

_Me: Okay that takes care of chapter 12. Next time: Returning to Konoha, this chapter will cover another one of the Six Legendary Heroes. The white knight himself Hakumen._

_**Hakumen**_

_Character voice: Tetsuya Kakihara (JP), David Vincent (ENG) _

_One of the Six Heroes, Hakumen is a samurai-like cyborg wielding a sword as tall as he is and wearing a mask that completely hides his face. He lead mankind to defeat the Black Beast, then when attempting to warn the people that they needed to "repent for their sins" lest the Black Beast return, they trapped him in a space known as the "Edge", where he drifted for nearly a hundred years until Kokonoe discovered him. Kokonoe helped him return to the world, hoping to use him to defeat Terumi, but he set out to achieve his own agendas before being completely salvaged from the Edge. During his journey, he has also shown tremendous respect towards Bang and his unyielding spirit, something truly out-of-character for Hakumen. Hakumen often says that his sword will purify the world of sin and vanquish that which is evil. In truth, Hakumen is a Jin from the future, whose soul was bound to the Susano'o unit after falling into the Gates of Sheol and saved by Rachel. He now possesses the ability to generate seemingly indefinite amounts of energy at will, and his sword, the Nox Nyctores "Interfectum Malus: Ookami" is apparently capable of killing characters that otherwise could not be killed or would simply regenerate (i.e. Ragna, ν-13, and Arakune). In Continuum Shift, he was taken and imprisoned by Kokonoe, but eventually freed by Rachel, agreeing to help her find Terumi. Although his name is spelled "Haku=men" in most official media, most characters in the game (including Hakumen himself) simply refer to him as "Hakumen."_

_Zanshin, Hakumen's Drive, counters attacks directed at him._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	13. Home Again

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 13: Home Again**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Merry Christmas people! I hoped that you enjoyed the holidays as much as I did. As you have guessed by now Platinum the Trinity release date has been changed to spring of 2011, so there's some good news on that. Now I do not own Blazblue or Naruto in any shape or form. Oh by the way I started up my own Blazblue forum if you want to talk about the game or this fic._

Noel's POV

The next day we were halfway towards Konoha and Gai suggested making camp seeing as it was starting to get dark as we start pulling out the camping gear I noticed that Makoto was watching sheepishly at the fact that she obviously forgot camping gear. I call out to her and walk up to her.

"Hey Makoto, want to share my tent?" I ask her hesitantly as she squeals in happiness and glomps me and rubs her cheek against mine.

"Sure! I would love to share a tent. It'll be like that camping trip that we went on back in the academy. Hopefully, it'll turn out better than last time." Makoto giggled as the memory of that time filled my head. It was close to summer vacation so we decided to hold a camping trip since it was Makoto's idea, sadly it turned out to be a bit of a disappointment since Jin and Tsubaki had to leave early since the two of them had the misfortune of trying to be intimate in a patch of poison ivy leaves and Carl ran across a skunk while searching for firewood and was sprayed.

Later as we sit around the campfire Makoto was telling stories about our days in the academy and was laughing at some of Makoto's more infamous pranks on the more deserving students, for example she snuck into the girls locker room and glued squirrel tails and ears on their uniforms in retaliation for a crude caricature of her in the bathrooms. Another one had replaced the stuffing of pillows and filling them with acorns due to them snubbing her.

Naruto then tells of the pranks that he had pulled off when he was younger, like pouring a full bottle of bleach in the Uchiha police uniforms washing machines and lacing them with itching powder when he was eight, another time he made it where the Hyuugas everyday robes were tie-dyed and locked away their formal robes sparing Hinata's clothes since she was nice to him.

"By the way Makoto how did you get here in the first place?" I ask her as everyone decided to go to bed early since they wanted an early start to return to Konoha in the morning.

"Well I was transferred to Sector 7 and assigned to the lead scientist there Kokonoe and she built a dimensional teleportation device while she was building it though she kept muttering something about one-upping a certain blonde blood sucking rabbit. When you disappeared Kokonoe sent me to find you since she suspects that the boundary didn't consume you she thinks that somehow the azure prevented you from dying. And you know the rest." she explained as I hand her a cup of hot chocolate. We spent the next couple of hours talking about the good times that we had back in the academy before waking Naruto and Hinata up to take over on our shift.

We manage to make it back to Konoha in the early afternoon we were a mile outside the gates when a thought crosses my mind _Wait what if the villagers attack Makoto because of her appearance? _I stopped the group and voice my concerns about Makoto.

Kakashi strokes his chin in contemplation "Well I suppose we could disguise her before we enter the village, maybe we can heng-" he was stopped by Makoto's voice speaking harshly towards him.

"NO! I am not going in under a henge. I refuse to hide myself because they're afraid of someone who is different from them, I went through that while I was in the academy and I survived and I refuse to let them put me down because of my heritage. I am proud of being a beastkin and all of the social benefits that comes along with it!" she spoke as a volcano suddenly appears and erupts in a dramatic show of power. Tenten moves her hands in the dispel position and try to cancel the genjutsu but to her horror it is in the same league as Gai and Lee's sunset jutsu. She then starts to curl in the fetal position and starts mumbling to herself about insane squirrels that might be related to Gai.

A few moments later

Makoto marches through the busy streets of Konoha ignoring the stares and whispers of the surrounding people as we make our way towards the Hokage tower when a screech of a pink haired banshee stops us and Sakura was making a beeline towards us in full fury.

"NARUTO!" she screams as she rushes towards Naruto, I pull out one of my Bolverks and point it at her and fire a few rounds making her stop in her track as she looks at the seven of us she spots Makoto and immediately starts in on her.

"What's this? Another freak of nature like Naruto? But then again that's all freaks are good for. Nothing but abominations, perverting nature and being inferior to actual humans." she kept mocking Makoto not caring that this particular subject is very sensitive to her.

"Shut the hell up Haruno! You have no right to talk to anyone like that." I said dangerously as Sakura turns her attention to me.

"No, you shut the hell up you demon whore! You should have been killed alongside the idiot." she said as she raised her fist and was about to attack when something hits Sakura in the head, she bends down and picks up the object that struck her to reveal that is was an acorn. She then turns her attention to the source of the attack to reveal that it was Makoto enveloped in an aura that screams 'you just royally screwed yourself' as the fur on her tail was sticking up on end.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you messed up by not only insulting my heritage but my friends and that is something I can NEVER forgive." she growled as she shifted into a ready position.

(Play Butterfly Sky: Makoto's vocal theme at this point)

Sakura scoffs and slips on her black gloves "This shouldn't take long." she says as she rushes Makoto and swings at her, Makoto dodges and performs a rising uppercut and slams her fist down impacting Sakura's face sending her into the ground and then and then shifted her weight to where her tail was going to hit her. Sakura rolls out of the way before Makoto's tail hit's the ground and delivers a kick to her midsection and I winced at the damage that did _That probably cracked a few ribs, Makoto needs to finish this quickly otherwise Sakura will kill her_ I thought to myself as Makoto dodges another charka enhanced punch and counters with a kick to Sakura's knee shattering it.

"AHHHHH!" Sakura screams as Makoto follows it up with several rapid punches striking hard and fast at Sakura's face and following it up with a punch to her stomach and before Sakura could respond she shifted into a readiness pose for her Big Bang Smash maneuver.

"FOR JUSTICE! FOR FRIENDSHIP! AND FOR LOVE!" she yells out as the attack connects sending her into the air and Makoto's eyes were filled with unbridled rage as she brings her fist down like an executioner's blade sending her straight to the ground.

(End song at this point)

"Never insult my friends again." Makoto softly speaks as a group of ANBU appears along with Lady Tsunade looking at the prone form of Sakura with an appraising eye as Makoto was clutching her ribs and breathing hard.

"What happened here Noel?" the Hokage asks me and I reply by giving my account of the events that transpired here.

"Okay let me see if I got this straight: Your friend Makoto arrived to this world looking for you completing that task she decided to accompany you back to Konoha, and then Sakura insulted her and you, then Makoto reacted by challenging Sakura to a fight and then beats the crap out of her. Is there anything else I should know?" she raises an eyebrow expectantly at us.

"Yes ma'am we received vital information about a possible location to Orochimaru's current whereabouts. There is to be a scheduled meeting between Sasori and his spy in Orochimaru's forces at the Tenchu Bridge one week from now." Gai explained after dropping Kakashi off in the hospital due to charka exhaustion.

Lady Tsunade places her arms on her desk and clasps her hands together "There is the possibility of this being a trap created by Sasori to lead you to astray." Tsunade reasons as I raise my hand.

"With all due respect I believe that Sasori is being truthful. We have a chance to capture a known traitor to the leaf village, if we don't act then Orochimaru will complete his unholy ritual and quite possibly become strong enough to finish what he started three years ago." I countered as the history lessons that I put myself through prior to testing to becoming a Chuunin in order to pass the exams.

Lady Tsunade reaches for a stack of papers and handed them to me "According to this the damage Ms. Nanaya has inflicted on Sakura has been placed on medical leave for the next few months. I was planning on allowing Sakura to be placed on the team but it seems that Makoto has volunteered in her place." Tsunade said with an evil grin that promises untold agony if you even thing about trying to back out of the mission.

"Y-y-yes ma'am I will perform this mission to the best of my abilities." Makoto nervously spoke as the killing intent from Tsunade was thick in the air.

(Omake: This is Konoha!)

Makoto's POV

It was the night before Team Kakashi were to leave and I was heading back to Noel's apartment with an armload of groceries since Tsunade assigned me to stay with her until things settle down and trust me she needs the help. Considering that her food has been proven to kill a S-Rank missing nin it would be understandable that the grocers are declaring her a menace to all produce. And was pretty much blacklisted from the stores.

From what I have learned from Naruto, Noel is taking cooking lessons from Ayame Ichiraku and it has been slow going, due to the fact whenever Noel is placed in front of a stove she has a tendency to add other ingredients other than what the recipe calls for.

All of a sudden I hear the distinctive growl of a very large dog behind me I turn my head to see a white dog the size of a small pony growling at me and a boy my age with two red fang like marks on his face also growling alongside the dog, my instincts are screaming for me to run and try to get away from both of them.

I drop the groceries and proceed to run like hell away from the two of them not caring where I should go as long as I get away from them. As I run I mentally thank myself for keeping in shape after all these years I turn my head to see the boy and his dog keeping up with me when all of a sudden a noise ahead of me catches my attention I turn my head to see two older women that are obviously related to the boy running towards me with four additional dogs, I quickly turn to my right and poured on more speed and narrowly avoid a cart that was being pulled as the chase leads me to one of the various training grounds and following my instincts I run straight up the nearest tree.

I sit on one of the branches sighing in relief when I heard Naruto calling out to them and carrying a rolled up newspaper and smacks the boy in the forehead.

"Bad Kiba!" he sternly tells him as the boy now identified as Kiba rubs his forehead.

"What the hell Naruto?" he growls as Naruto smacks him again but harder, the older women watched in as Kiba was being scolded like a misbehaving puppy. After a few minuets of beating Kiba with a rolled up newspaper Kiba had finally reached his breaking point.

"Damn you Naruto! You'll pay for that." Kiba shifted into a fighting position and Naruto made a cross shaped hand sign and with the words, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," three hundred of him appeared, standing on every surface around them.

As the two cowered in fear, one stepped forward. "There, the dogs shake, sheer terror gripping tight their hearts with icy fingers. Knowing full well what merciless horrors they have suffered from just one Naruto. Yet they stare now at an army of three hundred! HORRUK!" The clones all raised their newspapers and shouted, "BAD DOG! BAD DOG! BAD DOG!"

"We outnumber the enemy a paltry three hundred to two! Good odds for any chunin. Give thanks men! For the Third Hokage for letting us learn this jutsu! For victory!" They started to descend on Kiba and the dog, who had the wise idea of getting the hell out of there.

"That should put him in his place," one of the women spoke before walking after them, knowing she will find a traumatized Kiba at the end of the chase.

(End Omake)

_To be continued._

_Me: For those of you who are just joining us the current results of the poll is 20 for having Makoto replace Hinata and 11 against changing the pairing. The poll will be up until January 22__nd__ so please vote. Next time: An extra teammate. This chapter will cover the blonde shouta Carl Clover._

_**Carl Clover**_

_Character voice: Miyuki Sawashiro (JP), Michelle Ruff (ENG)_

_Carl is a young boy who, like Noel and Jin, was a student at the Military Academy, but dropped out without warning while Noel and Jin graduated. Currently, he is after Ragna's bounty and the Azure Grimoire, leading him to become a vigilante. He travels with a maid-like puppet called Nirvana, whom he believes to be his sister Ada. He is unwilling to see that she is in fact the Nox Nyctores "Deus Machina: Nirvana", a causality weapon in the form of a marionette which amplifies its owner's desires to kill. After several people attempted to disassemble or remove Nirvana from him, Carl became extremely paranoid and possessive over her. However, Nirvana is indeed Ada as result of her and Carl's father Relius who implemented her body into the marionette Nirvana, but because of Carl's mental state on what happen to his sister, many don't believe Ada is Nirvana and assume Nirvana is controlling Carl's mind. It seems that Valkenhayn has some history with Nirvana, as he is able to talk to and understand her just as Carl is. During a conversation, Nirvana tries to attack him but he mentions that they "are not enemies anymore" and manages to persuade her to calm down._

_Carl's Drive, Automaton, controls Nirvana, allowing for tag-team attacks._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	14. Ink stained liar

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 14: Ink stained liar**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Now is the event you've all been waiting for: the second Sasuke retrieval arc! Now typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Blazblue in any shape or form. And I apologize about making a mistake on the poll I didn't realize it until after I posted the last chapter. Anyway the results is with 23 people wanting the pairing to remain Naruto/Hinata/Noel and 17 for Naruto/Makoto/Noel. I will comply with the wishes of the fans and make it into a Naruto/Hinata/Noel fic. _

Noel's POV

Today is the day we head out to the Tenchu Bridge and since Kakashi was in the hospital due to charka exhaustion the Hokage assigned a former ANBU member names Yamato to fill in for him while he is recovering along with Sai I don't know much about him except that he's a rude jerk that doesn't know the meaning of the word 'tact'.

Flashback

"Good morning, as you are well aware Kakashi is recovering from your previous mission. So the Hokage assigned me to fill in for him, my name is Yamato and this young man next to me is Sai who is assigned to us on the councils orders." Yamato spoke as he pointed to a pale skinned boy around Naruto's age with ink black hair wearing a standard shinobi pants a cutoff shirt and a jacket missing the left sleeve and on his back was a tanto.

Sai gives a smile that looked disturbingly fake as he extends his hand out "It's very nice to be on this team."

Naruto hesitated but grabs his hand, Sai commented "Such a weak handshake. Are you sure you're a male?" he asks throwing us completely off guard.

End flashback

Since then Sai has continuously insult us and covering it up with a fake smile only to be punched in the face by Makoto with authority sending him into the ground each time in the traditional ostrich position (A/N: By that I mean Sai's head sticking into the ground and his body arched.) and me shooting at his feet to make him dance to the point of exhaustion eventually gets old especially if the victim keeps calling you an ironing board and compared you to a piece of lumber.

Sadly Yamato prevents us from actually killing him for peace of mind and after threatening to lock us up in a wooden cage in conjunction with his 'face' (A/N: Yamato's scary face whenever he threatens the team.) after yet another beat down on Sai we head towards a nearby hot spring resort in order to prepare for the next leg of our journey. As Makoto and I soak in the hot water letting the tensions of that day I think about Naruto, when I first met him he seemed to have a heavy burden on his shoulders but after learning the truth about his past I could not help but wish I was here sooner in order to spare him from the pain.

"So Noel how are things for you since you've arrived here?" Makoto asks me while sighing in contentment.

"Well for the most part is isn't too bad aside from that pink haired harlot Sakura trying to make Naruto's and my life a living hell." I said thinking about Makoto's little bout with said harlot.

"From what I've gathered she used to be on Naruto's old team right?" Makoto speaks up as she grabs a nearby wash towel.

"Yes she was. But she is also the biggest Sasuke fan girl there is. After his defection his fan club disbanded save for Sakura and a few diehard members refusing to believe that he turned traitor willingly." I explained as I look at the sky.

"Then if the spy we're supposed to meet knows where Sasuke then it could be a trap for us." Makoto pointed out.

"True, I've read Naruto's mission reports and his missions escalates based on the threat at the worst possible moment. His first C-Ranked mission became a high B-Rank to low A-Rank because the client lied about the parameters of the mission." I said as I mentally recounted the details of the reports.

"So the odds of a simple snatch and grab will quickly go strait to hell are going to be high huh?" Makoto asked with a deadpanned expression on her face.

"Considering Naruto's luck…Yes." I said as Makoto started sobbing about the unfairness of it all.

A few days later…

The four of us watch as Yamato/Sasori crawls towards to the center of the bridge unfortunately due to the sounds of the wind we cannot hear anything even with Makoto's enhanced hearing on hand but we tense ourselves for the possibility of something going wrong. Naruto lets out a gasp as the hooded figure revealed itself to be Kabuto Yakushi a known traitor to Konoha after the failed invasion three years ago and Orochimaru's right hand man. (A/N: More like hand job.)

All of a sudden Yamato shoves Kabuto out of the way to intercept a kunai slash from the snake Sannin himself and Yamato gives us the signal to be prepared to fight the immortal obsessed madman. His eyes are cold and calculating like a viper waiting for its prey just waiting for a chance to kill you. I mentally shudder as though I have seen those eyes somewhere else but could not recall when or where.

Kabuto adjusts his glasses and looks at Makoto "An interesting specimen my lord. Is she one of yours?" he asks as Orochimaru takes an inquisitive look on his face as he examines Makoto.

After a moment Orochimaru spoke and the coldness in his voice was like having a bucket of ice cold water poured on me "No, I can assure you that she isn't one of my experiments. Perhaps she has some form of bloodline mutation. Tell me child are there others like you? I would be very interested if there were others like you, this opens a new avenue of experimentation." his eyes alit with a insane light of madness as I knew that he would do everything in his power to torture and experiment on Makoto.

Naruto growled as he stepped forward "Where is he?" as the whisker marks on his face became darker and more defined and his blue eyes turn darker.

Orochimaru turned his attention to Naruto smirking "Well if it isn't the Kyuubi vessel. I wonder who is stronger you or your precious Sasuke?" and those words seemed to be the trigger that Naruto needed to unleash the Kyuubi's power. The shockwave from the power shakes the bridge as Naruto was covered in red charka, it was vulpine in form but it has two tails. And the killing intent coming from Naruto is powerful, I don't think even the Black Beast could compare to this. (A/N: Remember Noel was born after the Black Beast died so she has no idea how powerful it is.)

And thus began a one sided battle between both Naruto and Orochimaru that eventually destroys the bridge that we were standing on. Fortunately Yamato ordered us to evacuate the bridge before Naruto's third tail emerged the killing intent from before skyrocketed higher and I could practically relive that moment where I almost died in the cauldron.

_To be continued …_

_Me: Well chapter 14 is in the books. Next time: Kyuubi Unleashed! This chapter will cover the Loudmouth Ninja himself (No not Naruto) Bang Shishigami_

_**Bang Shishigami**_

_Character voice: Tsuyoshi Koyama (JP), Tony Oliver (ENG) _

_After losing his home in the Ikaruga Civil War and his master Tenjo at the hands of Jin Kisaragi, Bang and his followers began living in Kagutsuchi waiting for the right moment to strike back at Jin and the NOL. There, he declares himself a hero of love and justice and dedicates himself to exterminating evil and overturning injustice wherever he goes. He is quite over-exuberant, prone to speeches and tangents as well as making dramatic entrances. He has a romantic fascination with Litchi, always willing to go charging in headlong if he sees someone making her upset. He is overzealous in every way, subtlety not usually at the forefront of his mind (this is only reinforced where his Astral Heat in Continuum Shift destroys almost all of his clothes), however his fiery spirit and will have earned him the respect of a few characters, most notably Hakumen. He also wants Ragna's bounty to rebuild the glory of Ikaruga. Bang possess a Nox Nyctores called "Phoenix: Rettenjou", but is unaware he has them nor it's powers. In the home console version, when he uses his Fuu Rin Ka Zan move, its own theme song, "Omae no Tetsui ni Kugi wo Ute", sung by Hironobu Kageyama, will start playing. This song, along with his choice of clothing, movement and mannerisms, is derived as a parody of the tokusatsu hero concept, more specifically Kamen rider._

_Bang's Drive, Burning Heart, attacks and defends simultaneously._

_As always Hoody hoo!_


	15. The Serpent's Lair

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 15: The Serpent's Lair**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: I'm back after finally getting my computer fixed! I apologize for the delay, I have a surprise coming up for my readers but I'm not telling you what it is yet, suffice it to say you're going to enjoy it. To answer one of my review's question about making this a Naruto/Noel/Makoto/Hinata fic I'm sorry but it's not happening, I have too much on my plate without adding another to it. Now onto the disclaimers (Ahem) I Jlargent do not own Naruto or Blazblue in any shape or form. _

Noel's POV

(A/N: Play Endless Despair, Hazama's Unlimited theme at this point.)

I watch as Naruto enters what's called the dreaded four tailed state. The power coming from him is overwhelming if I were to compare it to the Azure Grimiore this would beat it hands down, the power coming from Naruto is malevolent and evil would be an understatement. Naruto leaps after Orochimaru leaving Kabuto behind.

"Yamato sir. Please make a bridge across and I'll make sure Naruto doesn't go too far." I ask him while Makoto decided to hold off Kabuto so that he wouldn't attempt to help his master. Yamato nodded and creates a simple wooden bridge and I rush across the bridge once I make it to the other side I look back to see that Sai was flying off on a ink bird _No doubt wanting to get a birds eye view _I thought thinking back to what Yamato suspects that Sai is a double agent wanting to strike a deal with Orochimaru.

I arrive in time to see Orochimaru knit himself back together with snakes _And I thought Arakune was disgusting _I thought comparing him to the insect-like human that I fought once and the fact that he's a mass of insects given a form is unsettling to say the least.

I run to the source of the sounds of destruction with growing apprehension as they increase in volume, I nearly fall to the ground as a shockwave makes the ground shake violently and an inhuman roar fills the air as I entered the clearing to see a human shaped fox covered in a crimson substance that looks suspiciously like blood with four swishing tails attacking Orochimaru I could see the large scale destruction that littered the landscape and for a moment I was absorbed by watching the fight I ignored everything around me as a fifth tail started to emerge.

"NARUTO!" I scream as the power from Naruto stops and turns his attention towards me he then rushes at me with incredible speeds and I duck my head to avoid having Naruto lop my head off. While this was happening Orochimaru decided to escape into the forest. And with a roar he swings his tails to me and I fire to deflect three of them but I could barely dodge the fourth tail as it almost slam into my head. I leap over him and before Naruto could turn I slide and kick the legs out from underneath him and pistol whip him in the face making his head whip to the side, then follow up with throwing my gun underhanded and having twirl like a boomerang temporarily stunning him.

"Zero gun: Fenrir!" I shout as my guns transform into my signature chain gun and stab Naruto in the shoulder making him grunt in pain before a volley of gunfire with enough force to send him into the air before firing three missiles and immediately create a shadow clone which leaps off of the chain gun and high into the air and perform Thor unleashing a barrage of gunfire before firing three missiles striking Naruto enveloping him in a large explosion and a thick cloud of smoke.

(End song at this point.)

I dispel the clone and prepare for the next attack, the smoke finally clears and I could see Naruto standing there but something was off I look closer and see Naruto has one of his claws in the ground, and before I could react I feel something stab me in the stomach and something wet on my clothes. With a feeling of foreboding I slowly look down to see Naruto's claws in me and I can see the blood that was now staining my battledress, the sudden realization strikes _Naruto stabbed me with his claws_ and oddly enough I didn't feel any pain maybe it is because I'm still in shock and it hasn't hit me yet.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the agonizing pain started to consume me slowly at first then the intensity of it was blinding and I fell backwards. And as I started to black out all I could do was whisper one single question.

"Why Naruto why?"

To be continued…

_Me: I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I need to get back into the swing of writing again. I posted a new poll on my profile. Next time: A delirious dream? This chapter will cover the member of the Zero Division Tsubaki Yayoi._

_**Tsubaki Yayoi**_

_Character voice: Asami Imai (JP), Julie Ann Taylor (ENG) _

_Jin's childhood friend/relative and Noel's former roommate from the Military Academy and a member of the NOL's 0 Division. She's described as a straight-A student, and has a rather no-nonsense personality. She's very serious and reserved, and is a member of the dignified Yayoi family. By the end of CT Story Mode's True End, she is assigned by Hazama to kill Noel and Jin. Originally appeared as sub-character in the BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Story Mode. In Continuum Shift she is a playable character and battles using the Armagus "Izayoi", which allows her to control light and charge her attacks. However, the continuous use of Izayoi will make its user go blind. When she meets Hakumen during his story mode, he reveals that in the original timeline when he was still Jin, he unwittingly caused her death by refusing to listen to her. During Hazama's story, it is revealed that Tsubaki's visions after the use of Izayoi are memories of the original timeline, in which she works as Jin's subordinate and eventually becomes his lover. Terumi uses this information against her, stating that Noel Vermillion's existence is the sole reason that she was deprived of her chance to be with Jin. However, he purposely hides the fact that even without the existence of Noel, Tsubaki would still have died. Bitter and confused, Tsubaki blames Noel for destroying her life and denying her the chance to be with the man that she loves. By the end of CS True End, Tsubaki sides with Terumi and the NOL to take revenge against Noel, even though Jin is siding with Noel._

_Tsubaki's Drive, Install, allows her to charge her moves._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	16. Despair

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 16: Despair**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: I have an announcement to make. Platinum the Trinity is slated for a May release so for fans of the series I have to say it's about time. Now I do not own Blazblue or any of its character and the same applies to Naruto._

Noel's Dream: 

_Hazama looks Noel in the eyes with an almost sympathetic smile on his face as he cups Noel's chin._

"_You did see it right? The real world- the real story? Can't you hear it? All those hideous filth-covered monsters, crying! You've gotta feel it…Every single soul on this planet wants. You. Dead. This world…This world's supposed to be dead. Dead! But somehow, we managed to screw with it so much that it's gotten stuck, and now it repeats itself, again and again and again and again and again and again…"_

"_But…why…?" Noel whimpers as he continues on speaking ignoring Noel's words._

_Hazama releases her chin and turns and walks away from her, and she could hear a large sigh coming from the captain as he looks behind her and then turns his head away from her before speaking._

"…_You really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. Once upon a time, mankind found the first gate. Being the stupid humans that they are, they decided they wanted to know what was on the other side, so they created what they called 'Boundary Interface Prime Field Devices.' See humans are such pussies that they can't survive on the other side, and their machines are just as pathetic as they are, if not more. So of course, they failed. Over and over and over, until finally, somehow, one of these test subjects made it aaaaaall the way to the deepest part of the Boundary…The heart of it, I guess you could say. The Azure, to be exact. And when it did that…well. Let's just say shit got real. This thing-they call em' 'prime fields' when they're lazy-developed emotions. One of these puppets built for nothing but observation and research somehow grew a soul. 'Course all the scientists thought they were goddamn geniuses making some kind of incredible breakthrough. I mean, they were, but not the one they thought. See, when it grew a soul, this prime field also developed the power of the Eye. And these scientists, they had no idea just what that meant. I mean, think about it! The Eye could observe whatever it wanted, and whatever it observed was real. See! Eh heh heh. See…"_

_Hazama chuckles at his own joke. Noel looks on disbelievingly while after a moment Hazama continues on with his story without any regard to Noel's presence at all._

"_Anyway, before long, the scientists figure this out, and being the small, shortsighted little maggots that they were they tried to destroy it. That didn't work so well, so they decided to seal it back into the Boundary. They threw it all the way down to the bottom, down in the darkness, where there was nothing. But hey! You know this isn't the end! Anybody does! I mean, once humans got a taste of that power, the kind of power a GOD should have…Well. The idiots decided it would be a good idea if they could really tap into the power of the Azure. Might give them a leg up on the battlefield, you know? So they built more prime field devices. But you see, these ones weren't recon tools anymore. Oooooooh no! these were balls-out weapons of mass destruction! The moment one of these babies popped out of the cauldron, the humans would just seal away its emotion, turning it into a slave. A puppet."_

"…" _Noel remains silent as Hazama's words washes over her and is trying to process the information, Hazama turns briefly to look at Noel's vacant gaze._

"_Still paying attention? Looks kinda empty in there, to be honest. Anyway, this is where it gets interesting. Well…hmm. I dunno. If you find tragedies interesting? These things were treated like tools-well, no, 'weapons' is better. Like you know a hand grenade or a bomb or something."_

_"…Just…stop…it…" Noel whispers as Hazama pauses and reaches into his jacket and pulls out a bottle of water. He takes a long drink before offering the bottle to Noel, seeing her fear filled eyes he shrugs his shoulders. And he places the cap back on the bottle and tosses it aside._

"_Man, you know, I'm actually getting tired of talking. Guess that what happens when you make your body do stuff it's not used to huh? So, you wanna hear more? There's a lot more, you know. You wanna hear it? Do ya?" he asks getting in close to Noel's face._

"_No…no more…please…stop!" she stutters as tears were beginning to stream down her face. Hazama walks back to where he was and turn his back to her in a dramatic fashion._

"_Yes please, ? Well if you ask so nicely, of course I'll tell you! You see, the tools- these puppets-I've been telling you about, they're your REAL brothers and sisters! Hahahaha…Noel-aw what am I saying? That's not your real name. So 'Noel,' what does all of that make YOU?"_

"_Stop it…" Noel speaks as the overwhelming fear was starting to consume her and a black light begins to shine forth from Bolverk as Hazama suddenly turns to face her point at her laughing._

_Ahahahahaha! So you've been in denial this WHOLE TIME? Well, yeah, of course. I guess you would be. I mean, anybody in your situation would do the same, right? Still, this is something you're gonna have to live with, you know? You gotta learn to accept it. You gotta learn to be you!"_

"_Stop it…stop stop STOP!" Noel's voice was starting to gain strength as the fear was reaching its breaking point. _

"_You're…" Hazama spoke dramatically only to be cut off by Noel's screams._

"_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Hazama smirked as the perfect moment has now revealed itself and was going in for the kill._

"_You aren't a person! You were BUILT! You're just a tool! A puppet! A joke! Who the hell do you think you're fooling with your little act? Well yourself maybe, but hell. Can't even do that, now! You're a puppet, girl! Just like that sad sack of crap we all took turns pounding on a while back!" Hazama finished as Noel's head leans back and screams in one single word._

"_STOP!" as blue and red flames were coming off of Noel's Bolverk and starts to swirl around her._

"_And DONE! Damn, am I good. Wave good-bye to your limiter, Noel." Hazama spoke in glee as the flames were starting to increase in intensity._

"_I don't want this…I don't want this…" Noel spoke in a trance as though she was no longer under her own power._

"_Oh, one last thing, about your toys, sad little Bolverk? They were limiters designed for the sole purpose of keeping your emotions from going bat-shit insane, you know? Anyway, long story short, they were seriously getting to be a real nuisance." Hazama explained as Noel's tears were streaming down her face._

"_I don't want this…this world…" Noel spoke as the flames that were now moving around her in a almost giddy vortex._

"_Well, that doesn't matter, now that your limiter is completely gone. Oh man…my sincerest thanks, dearest Noel. Thank you. And good-bye." Hazama's words were the last thing Noel hears before the flames started to consume her._

End Dream. Noel's POV

(Play The Road to Hope: Calamity Trigger End theme at this time.)

I groan as the feel of healing charka was over the wound that Naruto inflicted I slowly open my eyes to see Makoto utilizing medical chakra in order to heal the damage dealt to me. During the week prior to the mission Lady Tsunade gave Makoto a crash course lesson in medical jutsu and had proven while not as good as Sakura's, Makoto is surprisingly good enough to perform the basics. I slowly sat up and turn my head to see Naruto looking worried at me.

"Noel, what happened?" Naruto asks me in a slightly hoarse voice.

_If I tell him what happened it'll make it worse for him. And I'm a terrible liar. _I thought to myself before I could say anything captain Yamato spoke up.

"Naruto, I'm sad to say that it was you that injured Noel while in your four-tailed state." he spoke in a blunt tone "Noel was planning on lying to you but I don't see her as a person capable of a good lie to save her life." Yamato said as shame and anguish were now on Naruto's face at the realization of that.

Makoto spoke gently to try and ease him "Look Naruto so what if you threw off the handle? At least you can learn from it." her words seemed to have an affect as Naruto's face changed into that of resolve and determination.

"You're right. Let's go and find that pedophilic snake bastard!" Naruto declared standing up before stumbling back obviously not fully recovered from his transformation as Makoto grabs him to hold him steady.

Naruto's POV

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! You just HAD to go Kyuubi on Orochimaru and injure Noel and nearly kill her in the process. It's a wonder that I didn't kill her in that state, god Ero-sensei was right I am an idiot. _I thought to myself as we make our way towards the signal Yamato 'planted' on Sai and not surprisingly it leads to a hole in the ground that a snake like Orochimaru would hide in.

After carefully sneaking inside the three of us split off in hopes to find either Sasuke or Sai and capture them. When a loud explosion rocks the structure and a familiar flare of charka that I haven't sensed in nearly three years. I run full tilt towards the source and not surprisingly there stood Sasuke in all his emo glory.

(End song and switch to Weak Executioner: Litchi VS Arakune theme at this time.)

"Naruto." the first words in nearly three years to me were spoken to me in an even tone as I fought the urge to return the favor of that day at the Valley of the end. And reduce the last Uchiha to nothing more than a bloodstain on the wall.

"Sasuke Uchiha, by order of the Fifth Hokage you are hereby under arrest for desertion and conspiring to a known traitor to the hidden leaf village. Come along quietly or there will be repercussions." Noel spoke as she pulls out her Bolverk revolvers and point both barrels at Sasuke.

"Hmph. It seems that Konoha has lowered its standards since I was last there." Sasuke said as he jumps down from the ledge the was standing on landing on a smaller one and then jumping onto the floor withdrawing his sword, I could faintly hear the sounds of electricity coming from Sasuke's sword as he held it in a defensive position.

Kabuto and Orochimaru appeared next to him. Orochimaru's mouth opens to an inhuman length and reaches inside to pull out his trademark sword Kusanagi and closes his mouth as Noel and Makoto look sick at the display before them, Kabuto makes a few hand signs and his hands started to glow green as he applies his charka scalpels. And all at once Noel faces off against Kabuto while Makoto is to fight Orochimaru while I face Sasuke. Sai was being restrained by Yamato to prevent any interference on his part.

I dodge a sword swipe only for him to deflect my kunai with his sword as his blade glows in an electric blue and slashes the air releasing the stored up energy nearly hitting Noel while she unleashes barrage after barrage of gunfire nearly hitting Kabuto each time but even with his regenerative skills he was starting to tire. Meanwhile Makoto was using her tonfas to block the poisonous blade of Kusanagi and countering it with a powerful blow to his ribs making him wince in pain.

This continued like this for awhile until Orochimaru called for a retreat and all three were forced to run away. We'd chase after them but we have a traitor to take bake to Konoha.

Unknown Location

In a forest clearing within the Elemental countries a hole in space/time rips open kicking up a violent windstorm nearly tearing the nearby trees from their roots, and from the portal emerged seven people. The first person was wearing a purple cape over matching clothing, his pale blonde hair he held back by what appears to be an opera mask, his compatriot moves stiffly as though she lacks full control of her body her crimson dress reaches down to her ankles and her blue eyes look ahead blankly.

The third person was wearing a red and white Chinese-style dress but is more suited for battle, her hair is kept in a ponytail held by a panda ornament. Her high heels belies her ability to walk with an impressive bust.

The fourth person was dressed in a hooded white robe wearing a mask with a single eye adorning the forehead and her dark red hair was not completely visible as she casually looks at her new surroundings.

The fifth person has long silver hair braided that reaches down to the middle of her back her clothing consists of skintight white clothing and a matching cape with red tags, her one red eye looks on ahead whine the other is covered in an ornate eyepatch.

The sixth and final person to step out is wearing a black business suit with two buckles on the front his lime green hair kept down by the fedora on his head, his face a perpetual cat-like expression and there was an aura of uneasiness about him. The figure turns to the portal where another figure was floating inside it wearing a purple robe and matching witches hat. The man nodded and the portal closes leaving the seven behind.

"Now then, shall we begin the hunt for the Azure?" the figure spoke picking a random direction leading his party out of the clearing and deeper into the forest towards civilization.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Well things are starting to heat up! Keep the reviews coming. The dream sequence is from Noel's true ending from Continuum Shift but I added some things to make it more interesting. Next time: Attempted Kidnapping! This chapter will cover the Murakumo Units Mu-12, Lambda-11 and Nu-13._

_**μ -No. 12- (Mu)**_

_Character voice: Kanako Kondou (JP), Cristina Valenzuela (ENG)_

_Playable only in the console version as well as the True Final Boss of the game. This is the true form of the perfect Murakumo Unit Noel Vermillion after fusing with the True Azure Grimoire that she possesses. Her memories as Noel are erased by Terumi, and she serves him for one purpose: to destroy the Sankishin Unit "Amaterasu" and erase the world from its existence. She exists as the sword called "Kamigoroshi no Tsurugi Kusanagi" ("Sword to Slay the Gods, Kusanagi") and her hatred for the world has increased substantially, making her aggressive towards everything she fights. She was once revealed in the Arcade Version Ending in a cliffhanger. By the end of CS True End, Ragna defeats μ-12 and reawakens the real Noel at the cost of his Armagus and his left arm. Her battle appearance is different from Λ-11 or v-13 but it retains the "Murakumo" to become her armor and weapons._

_μ-12's Drive, Steins Gunner, uses the power of Kusanagi and summons floating crystals that attack the opponent with beams._

_**Λ -No. 11- (Lambda)**_

_Character voice: Kanako Kondou (JP), Cristina Valenzuela (ENG) _

_An imitation Murakumo Unit created by Kokonoe by combining the body of the 11th experimental replica of Saya with the soul of ν-13, which was recovered after falling into the Gates of Sheol during the conclusion of Calamity Trigger's Story Mode. Kokonoe completely erased her memory and as a result, Λ-11 is only interested in carrying out Kokonoe's orders, although some fragment of her original self manages to resurface when she confronts Ragna. She was originally mentioned in the opening of Calamity Trigger's Story Mode as a failed experiment and is a palette swap of ν-13 in Continuum Shift's character roster. In the Console Version, she sacrifices herself to protect Ragna from Hazama's killing blow. As her soul and body disintegrate, she tells Ragna that she loves him and gives him the rest of her power. In terms of gameplay, she is essentially ν-13 with some new and altered moves. Her Unlimited form is Nu, which can either be unlocked in-game or purchased via Downloadable content._

_Λ-11 possesses an inferior version of v-13's Sword Summoner Drive, named Sword Summoner II._

_**ν -No. 13- (Nu)**_

_Character voice: Kanako Kondou (JP), Cristina Valenzuela (ENG)_

_The main antagonist of Calamity Trigger and a cyborg who was forged in Kagutsuchi's Gates of Sheol. She was programmed to terminate anyone she deems as hostile subjects that come near the Gate. ν-13 is also shown to have a split personality, split between an emotionless girl when around others and a clingy young girl when around Ragna. ν-13 wants to absorb Ragna and have him join her in destroying the world, because she, too, possesses a piece of the Azure Grimoire (although neither she nor Ragna realized the pieces they possess are actually imitations). When Ragna refuses to join her and breaks her heart, she decides to take him by force. She also knows Hakumen, recognizing him as a "Sankishin Unit". She, as with Noel, was made as a replica of Saya, Ragna and Jin's sister, who is presumed to be dead. They seem to share some of Saya's memories, though nothing congruous. When Ragna and ν-13 merge, they become the Black Beast, something ν-13 seems to be intent on causing above all else. In battle, she summons numerous swords to keep pressure on her opponents from a distance. Her battle appearance even stems from her Nox Nyctores "Lux Sanctus: Murakumo", which resembles a large sword with a face, that breaks apart to become her armor and weapons. She appears in the console version of Continuum Shift as the Unlimited form of Lambda which can be unlocked in-game or through Downloadable content._

_v-13's Drive, Sword Summoner, summons phantasmal swords to fly out and strike the opponent._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	17. Eternal Rapture

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 17: Eternal Rapture**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: That's right people! Hazama is in the elemental countries ready to troll some unexpected ninjas. Now I have a poll on my profile on the upcoming fights the more votes on the possible fight the better chance that it will be first. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto of Blazblue in any shape or form._

Noel's POV

It has nearly been three weeks since the failed recovery of Sasuke and Naruto is currently hard at work trying to create his own jutsu while Makoto is training in lightning jutsus since she discovered that she can channel lightning in her comet cannon she's been training and researching ways to channel lightning jutsus into her tonfas. Hinata has put in more hours at the hospital to improve her medical training under Lady Tsunade leaving me to train alone. Sure spending time with the other teams is okay but I prefer to train by myself, especially if TenTen's eyeing my Bolverks hungrily.

Speaking of teammates Sakura was effectively dropped from the shinobi program due to mental instability from her obsession with Sasuke Uchiha and thus she was given a dishonorable discharge, Inochi Yamankana wiped her knowledge of ninjutsus and sealed off her charka and sent to live as a ward of Konoha. His daughter Ino dropped her friendship with Sakura and refuses to acknowledge her existence. Whenever Sakura tries to talk to Ino she just ignores her and, the other ninjas give her looks of contempt and loathing. Of course from the rumors that I've heard she's been on the receiving end of several pranks from several new Genin teams and were encouraged to use every ounce of creativity.

"I know that we were ordered that we would be called out at any moment that the Akatasuki would enter Fire Country at any time but I can't help but feel that something is coming." I mused to myself as the sounds of storm clouds echoed foretelling the oncoming storm that will hit Konoha.

Hinata's POV

"Ah, finally! Now I can go home and get some sleep." I said as I stretch my arms and noted the dark grey looming in the sky and the thunder accompanying it indicating that it will start raining soon. I decided to take my time in reaching home enjoying the smell of the oncoming rain.

"Excuse me miss. I am looking for a colleague of mine and I was wondering if you could help me?" a feminine voice spoke. I turn to see a figure in immaculate white robes wearing a mask with a single eye.

" What is your colleague's name if I may ask?" I ask the mystery woman hesitantly.

"Her name is Lieutenant Noel Vermillion. I am First Lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi of the Zero Squadron, my orders are to eliminate Lt. Vermillion for dereliction of duty. These orders come from the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Libarium and as a member of the Wings of Justice it is my sworn duty to carry out this order." she said as she removed her mask to reveal a woman slightly older than Noel with dark red hair her blue eyes were clouded slightly.

"I'm sorry miss Tsubaki but I'm afraid that I cannot comply with your request. Noel is a good friend of mine and I will protect her no matter what. By order of the Hokage you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder and entry without proper paperwork, I shall ask you to come in quietly." I said in a voice that suggested that she must comply.

Tsubaki said nothing but her clothing changed in a flash of light to reveal her battle clothes, I slip into my Gentle Fist stance "May I ask the name of the person whom I must fight?" Tsubaki asks me.

I nodded my head "My name is Hinata Hyuuga heiress to the Hyuuga clan." I said as Tsubaki readies her shield/book.

TenTen's POV

_Geeze, if Gai's training doesn't kill me these late night patrols will _I thought bitterly to myself while taking a shower. Due to the increased threat of the Akatsuki patrols around the village has been increased to include Genin teams and higher. I step out of the shower and dry myself off I could not help but think about the two newest additions to our ranks Makoto and Noel.

When I first met Noel I brushed her off as weak and riding on the coattails of her teammates but after seeing her in action I could see now that she has a lot of potential. Makoto looked as though she was a born fighter, she even managed to fight both Gai and Lee on an even playing field. Even Gai's youthful flames couldn't keep up with the hyperactive squirrel girl, and Gai's legendary for his 'flames of youth' _It's not like there's anyone that can be that over the top like Gai-sensei anyway _I thought as I gather up my supplies and head outside.

Ronin Gai

A man wearing a green bordello type jacket showing off his impressive physique, his red tattered scarf fluttering in the wind as the cherry blossoms swirl around him in a dance. He looks out over his town proudly showing off his x-shaped scar that he received in the Ikaruga Civil War, the same war that claimed the life of his master. The giant nail on his back the last memento of his late master hangs from his back.

This man is known throughout Ronin Gai as Bang Shishigami sneezes as he raises his head to the sky.

"I sense that someone is questioning the FLAMES OF JUSTICE! I must find this evildoer and teach him that no one can defeat justice!" and with loud laughing he bounds off searching in vain.

Konoha

I shudder at the chill that just crept down my spine at the thought of someone more eccentric than Gai-sensei out there when I noticed the storm clouds in the sky _Oh great. I'm going to get cold and wet and by the end of my shift sick. It's times like these I hate being a ninja, oh well as long as I get paid to use all the sharp pointy objects I have I guess I can't really complain_ I mused to myself as the sound of thunder was echoing throughout the empty streets.

"Oh you are so cute!" a woman's voice calls out breaking me from my thoughts. I turn my attention to the source to see a woman in her late twenties wearing red wire rimmed glasses in a red and white Chinese style battle dress and her long black hair tied into a ponytail held up with a hairclip in the shape of a panda.

"Excuse me?" I ask her as the look in her eyes indicate that she's a few kunai short of a full set.

"You are absolutely adorable. I must insist that you try on some clothes that I have with me." she said as she pulls out a maid's outfit and a pink princess outfit with lots and lots of ruffles. Glaring at the two monstrosities I pull out a kunai.

"Hell no you crazy cosplay addict!" I shouted at her and throw said kunai making her drop the princess outfit and unseal a sword and proceed to stab it repeatedly until it was nothing more than swiss cheese.

The woman watched all this and I could tell that she was now pissed off at me "How dare you destroy that beautiful dress! I swear in the name of cosplayers everywhere that I shall be avenged!" she said as she produces a staff and twirls it expertly "My name is Litchi Faye-Ling and in the name of cosplayers I shall punish you." she growled.

I reseal the sword and pull out a staff of my own and with a crack of lightning we rush towards each other.

Makoto's POV

"Come on Gai. I'm not even winded yet!" I complained as Gai was breathing hard from today's workout session. Ever since I arrived here I've been enjoying these sparring sessions with Gai and Lee wanting to test the 'power of youth' against me but by the end of the day they wind up winded and tired.

Gai staggers and gives me a thumbs up "Makoto you are as youthful as always. I think it's time to call it a day. It looks like its about to rain." he said as I noticed the grayish clouds overhead. I wave goodbye to the duo as I make my way towards a nearby all you can eat buffet. One of the downsides of being a beastkin is that we often have a high metabolism which from what I've heard could be up to par with an Akimichi.

"Ah Ms. Makoto I was wondering where you were." a deep baritone voice spoke as soon as I make my way to an empty section of the street. I whirl around to see Relis Clover head of the engineering department of the NOL standing in front of me.

"Relis Clover! How did you get here?" I asked shocked that he arrived here since all the technology that professor Kokonoe created has been kept under lock and key.

"It is quite simple my dear spy. You are not the only one to have a mole." he said cryptically indicating that he knew I was in actual reality a spy for Sector 7 and that he too had a spy in there working for him.

"You stole Kokonoe's trans-dimensional projector." I reasoned.

"Correct, I knew that you were more than you seemed when I first met you." Relis said. Suddenly I sensed something behind me and I duck and roll out of my attackers path only to see a puppet the size of an average woman but her crystal blue eyes stare on blankly her crimson dress reaches to her feet and her hooked claws barely touch the ground as she strode forward to stand next to Relis.

"Allow me to introduce you to my Fluctus Redactum Ignis. My puppet of choice named after my deceased wife." he spoke as I tense up as I ready myself for a fight.

Hokage Monument

"Ah, it looks like we finally found your sister eh Nu?" Captain Hazama spoke as Mu looks on impassively while they overlook the village unaware of the battles that shall start. He sighs as he removes his hat and look at the sky.

"Wow, I couldn't picture a more perfect setting to herald the end of the world with. Come on Nu." he ordered.

"Acknowledged." Nu said as the two of them head towards the village searching for Noel.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: Blind Justice. This chapter will cover Relis, Ignis and Ada Clover. Please keep the reviews coming and vote in the poll on my profile. As it stands one vote is for Naruto vs. Hazama and one vote Tsubaki vs. Hinata. Decide the fate of this fic by voting._

_**Relius Clover**_

_**Voiced by**__: Junichi Suwabe (JP) Travis Willingham (ENG) _

_Carl's father who created the Murakumo units., as well as turning his daughter Ada into Nirvana. Not much else is known other than that he is also known as the "Puppeteer". Carl wishes to get his revenge on him for the way he made his sister Ada. In Carl's story in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, it turns out that Relius has his own red Nirvana, which is in fact Carl's mother. At the end, it was revealed that he is one of Imperator Librarius subordinates. Phase 0 reveals that Relius has been alive for over a century. _

_**Ignis Clover**_

_Ignis is the wife of Relius Clover, and the mother of Ada Clover and Carl Clover. Ignis was previously human, but through her husband's experiments she has become a Nox Nyctores Deus Ex Nirvana clone just like her daughter Ada. She does the bidding of Relius Clover, engaging in combat on his command. Her outfit is of similar design to Nirvana, although her hat and dress are a deep red. Her eyes are blue in color and have irises; This is in contrast to Nirvana's pale ceramic face and lifeless eyes. Ignis' hands have sharp, hooked protrusions on the fingertips, and she uses these to deadly effect when grappling with Nirvana. _

_**Ada Clover**_

_Carl's sister who's was turned by their father Relius into the Deus Ex Nirvana, thus fueling Carl's desire to get revenge on him. In her current state as Nirvana, Ada acts as Carl's supporter throughout each match of his._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	18. Justice

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 18: Justice.**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Okay I know Hazama vs. Naruto is in the lead but I promised Sony Ninja that I'd get this Tsubaki vs. Hinata fight out of the way. But don't worry after this chapter is done I'll remove this fight from the poll so that you can decide on the next fight. I do not own Naruto or Blazblue in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

Hinata's POV

(Play Memory of Tears: Tsubaki vs. Noel's theme now)

I dodge a sword swipe from Tsubaki's blade and block her shield with a foot, using her momentum I jump off the shield to gain some distance from her as her sword changed into a chain-blade I noted her eyes are unfocused as her attacks attempt to hit with a startling near perfect accuracy.

"I noticed that your eyes are unfocused Tsubaki. Why is that?" I ask her as she shifted into a defensive position.

"It is because I am slowly losing my sight." Tsubaki answered much to my surprise.

"You're going blind?" I replied.

Tsubaki nodded "Yes. To explain why you must understand that my family holds bloodline purity above all else since we are one of the twelve noble families but ours are on the brink of extinction. The NOL has warned my father numerous times to change his policies but he refuses to listen. As a result our family is known as bloodline-purists while the Kisaragi family is considered borderline mercenaries. Among our family's treasures is the sealed weapon Izayoi, it is one of the few weapons that was used during the Ikaruga Civil War that is considered a forbidden tool of destruction." she said as suddenly everything around me was growing darker.

"W-what's going on?" I ask nervously as finally there was nothing but darkness all around me.

"This is the power of Izayoi. The power to control and steal light from all around you." Tsubaki's voice called out from the darkness all around me.

"There's more to it is there?" I ask as I activate my Byakugan only to reveal that the darkness also affects my bloodline.

"As I have said this is a forbidden weapon. The downside is that the more I use this the more of my eyesight is sacrificed." she said from behind me, I cry out in pain as her sword slashes my arm.

I clutch my arm and clot the bleeding using a medical jutsu "If that's true then why haven't you discarded it if you knew what it can do?" I nearly shouted not knowing where the next attack is coming from is frightening to say the least _Could this be a special type of genjutsu like that of the Kurama clan? _I thought to myself. The Kurama clan may be a minor clan in Konoha but their reality altering genjutsu bloodline is said to make whatever the genjutsu is actually real. But over time their numbers has dwindled to almost nothing.

My sensei Kurenai tried to help Yakumo the heiress to the Kurama clan but it proved to be in vain. In the end Yakumo had her powers sealed away and treated like a curse in her family. That was until Naruto managed to break the Ido that was controlling her allowing her full use of her powers but without any problems associated with it.

"I do this in the name of justice." Tusbaki said as her sword slashes my leg.

"Justice?" I ask as I rush to heal my leg.

"No one is above the law. Not even I, Noel violated our laws therefore she has to face justice." Tsubaki's voice said as I suddenly feel her sword against my throat threatening to slit it.

"What if she's innocent? Didn't you even think about that?" I ask as my elbow hits her ribs making her loosen the sword against my throat and I turn and deliver a kick to her midsection almost making her drop Izayoi.

"It does not matter weather or not she is innocent. It is my sworn duty to enforce judgment on the guilty. Even if that person is a friend." Tsubaki said and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"What?" I was shocked at her admission.

"It's true. Noel and I went to the academy together and we were in the student council along with Jin Kisaragi, Makoto Nanaya and Carl Clover. I was the perfect student getting straight A's and grew close to Noel and Jin. After we graduated I was inducted into the Zero Squadron and taught that justice no matter how small must be dealt and that those who break the rules deserve to die." she said as I could imagine that at this point Tsubaki is preparing to finish me off.

"Then nothing I can say will change your mind then?" I ask the infinite darkness that surrounds me.

"I must stay this course Hinata Hyuuga. I'm sorry but I have to kill you." she said as I suddenly could feel a pain in my abdomen on instinct I reach out and grab the source and to my shock I could actually see Tsubaki's sword in me. I let go and there was nothing but darkness once more.

"I just figured out Izayoi's weakness. As long as I have a hold of you I can see you." I said as I disabled her left arm. Her arm hangs limply as I delivered a palm strike to her chin making her head snap back and she let go of her sword _I have to hurry while I still have a chance _I thought as the darkness was rapidly approaching "You are within the range of my trigrams." I said as I proceed to perform the Hyuuga technique that I perfected.

"Eight trigrams one hundred twenty-eight palms. Two palms!" I said as I struck her twice.

"Four palms!" I continued as my attacks double each time I connect.

"Eight palms!" my strikes started to become faster as each time I connect the darkness is held back.

"Sixteen palms!" my hands now pick up speed.

"Thirty-two palms!" I was now almost finished I just need to keep connecting my attacks.

"Sixty-four palms!" I said as she was now staggering from the attacks.

"This is it! One hundred twenty-eight palms!" I yell as my final attack connects. As Tsubaki started to fall the darkness shattered revealing a small group of ANBU. I grab the sword that was sticking out and forcibly remove it holding down a cry of pain and toss it aside "Your idea of justice is nothing more than an ordered execution." I breathed as I collapse and the last thing I see before I succumb to the darkness once more is Lady Tsunade hovering over me trying to heal my stab wound.

And as the darkness approaches I could feel the rain starting to come down.

(End song at this point.)

Noel's POV

A few drops of rain is what prompting me to run to the nearest shelter to escape the oncoming rain.

"Ah Noel it is so good to see you again." a disturbingly familiar voice spoke behind me that is like a bucket of cold water being poured onto me. I swerve my head around trying to find the source.

"Did you miss me?" the voice spoke again only now it was directly behind me, I scream and jump around to see that my worst fears has come to pass Captain Hazama has found me.

C-captain Hazama!" I said as he stands there with his hands in his pockets.

"Tsk, tsk ,tsk I gave you a simple order and you've fucked it up." he sighed as another figure was coming up from behind him "But I guess that's to be expected really." he said as the figure was coming into focus and to my mounting horror it was Nu-13.

"H-how is she alive? I thought Ragna killed that little bitch!" I scream as Nu stares at me not caring about my use of profanity.

"Such language is so unbecoming of a beautiful young woman such as yourself. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you. As for your older sister here, it was discovered that she can rebuild herself. It was lucky for us really, saves us the trouble of patching her up actually." he said as Nu continues looking on.

"Hey! Leave Noel alone you asshole!" Naruto's voice shouted out as he kicks Hazama in the face sending him flying back. I rush to Naruto and hug him.

"Naruto!" I said as he returns the hug. We turn out attention to where Hazama was. For a few moments there was silence then we could see Hazama starting to rise up from the kick with a look of pure hate on his face.

"Ok that's it! Now I'm really pissed off! Nu! Capture the Murakumo Unit at all costs the orange traffic cone is mine." he ordered as a large sword falls from the sky and lands behinds Nu.

"Noel, do you think you can beat her?" Naruto asks me as he hesitates to fight Hazama.

I smile at him "Don't worry I've fought her before and I can take her." I said, Naruto nodded and rushes off to fight him while I focus my attention on my 'big sister'.

"Detecting Murakumo Unit. Designation: Mu-12 orders are to capture and return to the NOL for dissection and research." Nu said in her monotone voice.

"I've beat you once already. This time I'm sending you straight back to hell." I growled as I summon my Bolverks "Dispatched in mankind's darkest hour. I am a knight of the blue flame." I recited as Nu's swords floated in the air and the faceplate is affixed on her eyes.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Next time: Serpent's Benediction. If the fight between Tsubaki and Hinata felt familiar I felt as though Izayoi acts like Kanme Tousen's Suzumushi so I decided that it should have the same weakness and had Hinata pull a Kenpachi Zaraki and take the hit in order to defeat Tsubaki. This chapter will focus on the Red Devil of the Blazblue Iron Tager. _

_**Iron Tager (TR-0009)**_

_Character voice: Kenji Nomura (JP), Jamieson Price (ENG) _

_Originally the leader of an Ikaruga unit, Tager suffered a mortal wound during the Ikaruga Civil War and was forced to withdraw. He was revived as an enormous cyborg by Kokonoe, whom he pledged loyalty to afterward. After his revival, he bears a similar resemblance to a demon, which resulted in him dubbed as the "Red Devil of Sector Seven". He is feared by many, but in truth he is very calm and calculated, only engaging in violence when necessary. He has resumed his duties since his revival as a cyborg and is currently not only pursuing Hakumen, but also Ragna as a secondary target._

_Tager's Drive, Voltec Battler, magnetizes and pulls in the opponent._


	19. Ouroboros

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 19: Ouroboros.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: This is it the fight you've been waiting for! In one corner wearing orange trunks with whisker marks NARUTO UZUMAKI! And in the other wearing corrosive jet black trunks with lime green hair HAZAMA! Please keep the votes coming, I do not own Naruto or Blazblue in any shape or form._

Naruto's POV

(Play Nightmare Fiction: Ragna vs. Hazama theme right now.)

"I want to know why you want Noel." I growl trying to reign in my anger. The mysterious man chuckled for a moment before straightening upright. Lightning flashed for a instant, and during that instant the flash allows me to see the man's face as his golden silted eyes look at me.

"I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Captain Hazama of the Novus Orbis Librarium central intelligence division. And as to why I want miss Vermillion is classified." he said in a smug tone that was eerily reminiscent of Sasuke. He removes his hat and gives a bow revealing his lime green hair.

"I want to know the truth!" I nearly shouted, and to my surprise he stops chuckling.

"You want to know the truth? The truth is Noel is going to be the instrument to which she will herald the end of the world!" he cackled in glee as a sickly green aura was now showing itself around Hazama.

"What do you mean?" I ask him cautiously.

"The truth is that our world is full of lies! I shall show the world the truth…the truth called despair. Humans should have been dead years ago but yet they've screwed it all up and now they're stuck in a repeating cycle of hatred and death." he said bitterly as the aura dimmed slightly.

"But why do you want Noel?" I ask him almost fearing the answer.

"Simple, you see 'Noel' is nothing more than a meat puppet created by us. She is the twelfth Murakumo Unit and she somehow inherited the Eye of the Azure. The Eye can see things that cannot be seen normally, with it I plan to use the power of the Eye and pierce the Boundary itself and reach the Master Unit and destroy it, sending the world into complete and utter despair." he said as the aura that was surrounding him grew in intensity.

I growled "Like Noel will help you." I said.

Hazama smirked "She will have no choice once I capture her and throw her scrawny ass into the cauldron her emotion and memories will be suppressed and then she will be reborn as the god slayer. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it boy." he sneered.

'And why the hell not?" I replied hotly as I could feel something wrong, its as though he's not entirely human.

Hazama chuckled for a few moments before answering "Because I'm going to kill you right here." he sneered. With those words he summons a chain with a snake's head and it shoots out at me, I block it with my kunai.

"What the hell was that?" I asked after gaining some distance. Hazama pulls out a pair of curved butterfly knives and holds them out.

"Oh ho! It seems like you have some talent after all. Allow me to introduce you to my Nox Nyctores Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros. These will be the instrument of your demise." he stated as he launched another chain at me, this time I rolled underneath it. I look up from my position and the chain was hovering in midair as though the head has grabbed onto something invisible, I look at Hazama and he then launches himself towards me using his chain as a bungee rope and before I could react he kicks me in the face sending me skidding back.

"A bit of payback for that kick you gave me." he said as I started to get up.

"You know when we arrived to this world I could not help but notice that our worlds are similar to each other. The constant fighting and deaths brought on by hate, I was thinking that once I kill you I will do this world a favor and kill everyone on it. And I'll start with this little shit stain of a village." he said I suddenly grew mad at the thought of Hazama's words and I could hear the fox begging me to unleash his power on him. I sigh and reluctantly call upon the power of the nine tailed fox but only maintaining two tails worth of power.

"What the…?" Hazama was surprised at my sudden change he didn't see the charka covered fist colliding into his chest nearly caving it in.

"I don't know what the hell you are but I'm going to send you straight to hell you bastard!" I roared as I can see Hazama's true form of a human shaped darkness with green lines acting as veins, there was no left eye but a creepy smile was permanently on his face.

"Oh so you can see who I am huh? I admit you took me by surprise there but then again this ability you are now displaying is similar to that of the Black Beast. Hmm…perhaps I should incapacitate you and perform some tests on you." Hazama mused.

"Are you related to Orochimaru? Because he has a sick fetish for experimentation." I shot back as Hazama leaned back.

"You think you're so tough huh? Restriction 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed." Hazama shouted as suddenly the green aura became stronger and there was a rumble in the air and it wasn't thunder.

"What the hell is this?" I said as the rumbling was reaching its peak.

"You wanted to play in the big leagues. Well here's you chance! Code SOL…BlazBlue activate!" the rumbling stops as a circle of green energy now surrounds him. The lightning flashed once more but now it has started to rain making it hard to gain traction from the now softening ground.

"Now shall we dance?" Hazama inquired as I rush towards him. He dodges my swipe and leans back before his leg was enveloped in a green aura and slams his foot into me hard.

"Serpent's Infernal Rapture!" Hazama called out as the kick sends me flying into the air but before I could go too far I feel something wrap around my ankle and yank me back down onto the ground slamming me into a nearby cart shattering it.

"Aw, is the poor little fox too much of a chicken shit to put up a decent fight?" he mocks as I stagger back up, adrenalin dulling the pain I grin maliciously while Hazama does the same.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I call out as a few dozen clones surround Hazama from all sides and all of us ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Well this is new. But I guess it's no surprise that if you're dividing yourself you don't lose any intelligence, after all zero multiplied by any number is still zero." he said as I gave the order for my clones to attack, and one by one they get eliminated, and all this time I carefully maneuvered myself behind him while he's too busy to notice killing my clones. I decided to use the same plan that I used against Neji during the Chuunin exams and have one clone hang back while I attack him from behind. Hazama notices my clone standing in the back.

"Are you an idiot? No wait, don't answer that. I already know the answer to that. Did you really think that hiding behind an army of clones was a good idea?" he shouted as a yellow portal appeared and three smaller green circles surrounded the clone Hazama used his chain to pull him in close.

"Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent!" he calls out as he slashes the clone multiple times and leans back as his aura takes the form of three snakes and slams into the clone sending him flying backwards.

The clone wheezed "Wow, I'm actually glad I'm just the distraction. Otherwise that would've killed him." he said as he popped out of existence.

"What?" he said as I decided to make my presence known.

"Who's the idiot now? Rasengan!" I said as I slammed the orb into his back sending him flying into the air.

"ARGH!" Hazama moans as he hit's the ground, for a moment when I entered Hazama's personal space I started to feel slightly weaker but I shrugged it off since I was in my two tailed state.

(End song at this point.)

I disengage the Kyuubi cloak and already the fatigue hits me, I drop to my knees and breath slightly as I look at Hazama's prone form.

"Serves you right you snake loving bastard." I said as ANBU arrived a few seconds later.

"You son of a bitch. I'll kill you for that!" Hazama's voice spoke as he slowly and painfully stands up shocking us. A red figure drops from the sky and lands behind Hazama creating a small cloud of dust covering him. When the dust clears he and the figure in red was gone.

"Search for him!" the ANBU in charge ordered as one of them picks me up and heads to the hospital. The fight and using the Kyuubi's charka has worn me out, as I started to black out the rain has finally stopped.

_To be continued…_

_Me: A new poll is up on my profile so vote on who you want to see fight next. This chapter will cover another one of the six heroes Ragna's mentor Jubei (Not to be confused with Naruto's Jubei.) _

_**Jubei**_

_**Voiced by**__: Masaki Terasoma (JP) Kirk Thornton (ENG) _

_Another one of the six heroes (and Ragna's master), who battled the Black Beast alongside Hakumen. As revealed in Phase 0, he was originally named Mitsuyoshi and did not take up the name "Jubei" until after the Dark War. He's a beast-man, and Kokonoe is his daughter. Taokaka and her clan were genetically engineered from his DNA. Despite his appearance (he is considerably short and does not come off as threatening, resembling a cat more than either of his descendants), he is a powerful warrior, with numerous characters referring to him as the most powerful being on the planet. He is armed with the Nox Nyctores "Mucro Somino: Musashi", a pair of kodachis, one stored in each end of the sheath. Supposedly it's power is to cut 'what cannot normally be cut', implied that it is able to destroy a magical field or barrier. He works to safeguard his friends in their times of need. An interesting fact to note, Jubei is actually the one to finish the enemy in Taokaka's Astral Heat. _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	20. Convictions

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 20: Convictions.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Okay now it's time for TenTen Vs Litchi! Only two more fights after this before I start on the Hidan arc. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own BlazBlue or Naruto in any shape or form. And to fans of the series Platinum the Trinity is finally out! And thanks to Sony Ninja for helping me on this chapter._

TenTen's POV

(Play Oriental Flower: Litchi Faye-Ling's theme at this point.)

I begin with a jab with my staff and to my surprise Litchi's staff bent and coiled around her like a snake and blocks my initial attack, then the staff shoots out straight and almost hits me, I deflect it at the last moment and leap back. Litchi smirks as she stands her staff in the ground and she shoots off and I dodge her kick and follows up with slamming my staff into her side, the sleeve of her clothes suddenly wraps around my staff and with a yank Litchi disarms me and knocks me backwards.

"Hmm, you're not too shabby, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to win." Litchi says as I pull out one of my signature weapon scrolls.

"I'll take that as a compliment. But it's over now." I said as I unleashed my signature Twin Rising Dragon technique, Litchi smirks as suddenly her staff changes to that of a wooden doll like figure and punches the barrage of weapons and then started to spin in a blur before dispatching all of my weapons and reverts to a staff form and returns to Litchi's hands, undaunted I rush at her with a sword and swipe at her only to my surprise that the panda hairclip blocks it.

"Did your hairclip just block my sword strike?" I ask her dumbfounded at the phenomenon that just happened.

Litchi giggled "You mean Lao Jiu? I found this little guy a few years ago and was intrigued by him, and discovered that he helps me manipulate my staff as you've just seen." Litchi explains as she readies her staff, I grunted in frustration and renew my attacks but this time I focus them on Lao Jiu hoping to remove him from her hair and cut her fighting ability down considerably. Her staff was standing straight up and now she was standing on it and leaps off it and kicks me twice launching me in the air, she was now positioned above me about to deliver a powerful kick.

"Nine Gates of Heaven!" and with those words a barrage of kicks strikes and with a spin kick finishes her attack I managed to actually keep count of the hits and tensed up to absorb the attacks _That's 100! Damn, I thought I wouldn't take that much damage _I thought to myself as I stagger upright much to Litchi's surprise. I growled and release the gravity seal that Gai sensei placed on me two years ago and summon a giant mallet and swings it onto the ground making it shake hard enough to make her fall to the ground, she stands up trying to regain her balance only to be hit with the hammer sending her flying.

"Homerun!" I shouted as she flew into the air and crashed into the ground painfully.

(End song at this point.)

Litchi staggers up and takes a few steps "Oooh…free sake." she slurs then she stumbles and falls face first but due to her breasts being the size of Lady Tsunade's they cushion her fall preventing her face from hitting the ground. Moments later ANBU arrive and pick up Litchi to take her to the hospital.

(Omake: Litchi the Cosplay addict strikes again!)

I groan in pain I could not believe that I lost Litchi walks up to my prone form with a all too happy smile on her face as she reaches behind her back and pulls out a beige hooded dress coat with cat-like paws and cat-like ears on the hood with matching boots, red daisy dukes and matching suspenders. (A/N: Taokaka's clothes.) I try to fight her from being forced to wear it but to no avail and it was over in seconds, Litchi steps back to look at her handiwork with an appraising eye.

"Hmm… you look so cute in that! Here try this on." she said as she pulls out a pink bunny outfit (A/N: Playboy bunny outfit that is.) and loosens my buns letting my brown hair fall and place the bunny ears on my head, and once again she looks at me approvingly.

"Okay! Now try this on." she said as she strips the costume off in one smooth motion and places a short blue and white dress with a yellow bow on the collar, thigh high white socks blue and white boots, black fingerless gloves with cuffs with gold crosses for cufflinks, a nun's habit but blue with gold crosses adorning the bottom of it, inside the crosses was the symbol for male and female, there was a metal plate similar to a ninja's headband with a cross etched in the center with the symbol for male in it, a giant handcuff around my waist but it is loose enough to be a large belt, a red and black oversized yo-yo and to top it all off a teddy bear. (A/n: Bridget's outfit from Guilty Gear.)

"Why?" I ask weakly as the shame of wearing these outlandish costumes was overwhelming my anger at this woman that beat me so easily.

"Because you're so darn cute that's why!" Litchi chirped as for the remainder of the night I am subjected to the horror of being her personal dress up doll.

(End Omake.)

_To be continued._

_Me: New poll is up so vote for the next match. I'm sorry that the match was so short but fight scenes aren't really my strong suit. The omake is an alternate ending if TenTen had lost to Litchi this is what I had in mind when I made it, Sony suggested the bunny outfit and the use of Taokaka's clothes since her clothes are pretty much a staple of the series, and also since they also made the Guilty Gear series there are always a reference in the games so I thought that it would be ironic that TenTen wore Bridget's clothes. No character profile this chapter since I ran out of characters to actually use. _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	21. Murakumo

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 21: Murakumo**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Well since no one has broke the tie in my poll I decided to play tiebreaker and pick Noel vs. Nu-13 as the next fight. After this Makoto vs. Relis will take place. Now I do not own Blazblue or Naruto in any shape or form._

Noel's POV

(Play Awakening the Chaos: Nu-13's theme right now.)

I stare at my 'Older sister' as she glides forward, her eight swords hovering behind her like a pair of wings, I duck as one of the swords shoot out at me before vanishing and then reappearing where it was _That's right she can use those swords over and over as many times as she wants_ I thought to myself as she fires off more swords at me forcing me to dodge them.

"Optic Barrel!" I call out and fire at her only for Nu to lean back and avoid the attack and summon a barrage of swords from below me, I leap over them and fire a point blank shot at Nu's faceplate only for Nu to grab my hand and knocks my gun away from her face and delivers a knee to my ribs. I hissed at the impact and then follow up with slamming the butt of my gun to her face hard right into her nose almost breaking it allowing for a small trickle of blood to flow from her injured nose.

"Impressive work. Is that blood or oil coming out of your nose?" I mocked her.

Nu merely places her hand on her nose wiping the blood "Analyzing damage: Analysis Complete: Damaged received: Minimal. Continuing primary mission." she speaks as a reddish black portal appears in front of her.

My eyes widened _Oh shit! _and quickly move my hands through the necessary handsigns before slamming my palm on the ground "Earth Style: Fortress Rampart!" and a solid stone wall erupts to intercept the incoming swords just as Nu calls out her attack.

"Legacy Edge." she finished as a multitude of swords start chipping away at my defensive wall that I placed until the wall itself crumbled from the assault allowing me time to come up with a plan that could take her out.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I shouted as I create a clone.

"Anomaly detected." Nu spoke as she scans us.

"Valkyrie Veil Times Two!" we call out as we both perform our signature attack, and with a double click Nu is caught up in an explosion that would make a demolitionist proud, the blast fades and Nu crashes to the ground before literally falling apart.

(End song at this point.)

"What the?" my clone speaks as sparks shoot out from the limbs of Nu.

"She's some kind of robot or something?" I ask my clone.

She nodded "Must be. That would mean that Ragna did actually kill the original and Hazama tried to trick us with this fake." she said.

"Then we should go check on Naruto to make sure that he's okay." I said as the two of us rush to where Naruto is currently _Is it a sign of insanity that you're talking to yourself through a clone and answering questions from said clone? _I thought to myself as the rain now has started to pour.

"Naruto!" I call out to him, he turns his head to us and I dispel my clone.

He turns to face us "Noel, I see that you won against your older sister.

I nod my head "Where's Hazama?" I ask him.

Naruto frowned "I won but he got away. A figure in red snatched him and we're currently looking for him."

I smiled at Naruto "At least you beat him, that all that matters." he seemed to perk up at that.

"Yeah, but he really insulted you and I wanted to shut his mouth for that." he sulked slightly.

"Who says chivalry is dead?" I joked as the two of us head off to find Makoto.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Sorry that this chapter is so short but writers block is being a real pain in the ass. Next up is the final match._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	22. The Puppet Master

**Breaking Fate's Curse.**

**Rebel 22: The Puppet Master **

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Sorry for the delay this ends the Hazama invasion arc until later on (Seriously did you think that he would give up after losing to Naruto?) Now I do not own Naruto or Blazblue in any shape or form._

Makoto's POV

(Play Plastic Night: Relius Clover's theme)

I dodge a metal fist coming from Relius's cape and kick Ignis's clawed hand away from me and use the momentum to leap back to gain some distance from them, I mentally assess my opponent he's obviously more skilled and flexible than Carl and Ignis is modeled differently from Nirvana but there's something off about Ignis that I can't quite identify.

"Something the matter Makoto?" Relius spoke in a deep voice stopping his attack momentarily to look at me in mock concern.

"Your doll…you said that you named her after your wife right?" I asked him hoping that I may be wrong about my suspicions.

He nodded in confirmation "Perhaps I should've been more honest in my previous answer…she isn't just named after my late wife she _is_ my wife!" he shouted as Ignis goes in on the attack once more hoping to catch me off guard with his confession, I block her attack and follow up with an uppercut into Ignis staggers back and rushes at me again and literally cartwheels towards me making her into a giant charkam speeding towards me I launch a comet cannon at her and it slows her down enough for me to dodge her blades.

"Seriously? You couldn't get enough so you turned your own wife into your own personal sex doll?" I ask him incredulously only for a metal fist flying out of Relius's cape to slam into my stomach.

Relius growled in anger at my words "She is NOT a sex doll! She is the pinnacle of perfection in puppetry an art that I take seriously." he said as suddenly he stops and looks off in the distance with a slightly concerned look on his face "It appears Hazama is in need of assistance. We'll continue this again some other time." he spoke as Ignis appears next to him and in a flash of light they teleport away.

I growled "Damn it!" I said and went off to find Noel to see if she's alright.

(End song at this point.)

I eventually find Noel with Naruto and apparently they had run-ins as well with captain Hazama only for a figure in red to carry him off _Ignis _I thought to myself as Lady Tsunade walks up to us in full leader mode and asks us what happened when a ANBU appears.

"Lady Tsunade the prisoners that Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten has captured were taken from us mid transport to interrogation. We are currently in pursuit but they have too much of a lead." he said before vanishing.

Tsunade growled at the news "I want this village on lockdown NOW! I want all available ninjas report in at once this is a matter of village security." she said before heading towards the hospital to treat any injured.

I sigh "Come on Noel we need to get checked out by the doctors." I said as the three of us make our way to the hospital.

_To be continued._

_Me: Finally after months of waiting a new chapter! Next time: The Akatsuki has been spotted outside of Konoha and Noel and Makoto accompany Asuma's team to combat them._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	23. The walking dead

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 23: The walking dead.**

**Written By Jlargent.**

_Me: Sorry for the delay but here's chapter 23 and you'll see some action and yes Hazama and his crew will show up again later in the fic. I do not own Blazblue or Naruto in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply. By the way I'm replacing Izumo and Kotetsu by having Noel and Makoto taking their places._

Noel's POV

I stare at the men that killed Chiriku a old friend of Asuma Sarutobi as he stands next to me along with Shikamaru, I carefully looked at the bingo book prior to this mission and I recognized him as Hidan, apparently he's a follower of a evil god named Jashin. But since details on the cult is sketchy at best it's hard to tell what skills he has.

The man next to him is Kakuzu from the now defunct hidden hot spring village, there was rumors that he practiced a forbidden jutsu before leaving the village to join Akatsuki, I was cursing myself for not being fully prepared, and I wish Makoto was here instead of being with Ino and Choji but it couldn't be helped.

(Play Endless Despair: Unlimited Hazama's theme vocal version at this point.)

_Bizarre it's, from start to end placed side by side,  
anguish and torment, exquisite pain  
Bizarre it's, running through mebleeding fool I'm your killer  
you're my victim, offered to me _

I duck underneath his scythe as it attempts to slice me in half and use my Bolverk to parry the blades as they bore down upon me and kick his leg out from underneath him bringing him to the ground and I jump landing two blasts into his back making him cry out in pain for a moment before he gets up and rushes at me swinging his scythe wildly.

_"Beg for your life  
do you think you'll be saved?  
Ha, what a fool! Guy!" _

_What is this  
I'll kill you all just for fun and games  
And in the most cruel way, sacrifice you  
What a shame, no escape  
Even if you cry out, there's no one  
nothing but violence can save the world _

I lean back avoiding the blades and occasionally firing my Bolverks but he seemed to block them or parry them aside it seems that the two of us are deadlocked when all of a sudden a loud noise catches out attention.

_(Chorus)_

_Wailing, wailinga loud cry of pain or rage or sorrowand with a wonderful sinning voice unbridled  
__Wailing, wailinga loud cry of pain or rage or sorrowand with a wonderful sinning voice I was beside myself, myself  
__Bizarre it's, from start to endplaced side by side, covered with blood on your vacant face,_

"Noel!" I could hear Makoto's voice and see that reinforcements has arrived. Hidan sneers at the new arrivals.

"Damn it! Just what we fucking need, a goddamn squirrel that thinks that she a human." Hidan curses and Makoto pauses in shock at his words.

_Bizarre it's, running through meI seek a new challengera victim, offered to me _

_"Beg for your lifedo you think you'll be saved?What a fool! Guy!" _

_What is thisI'll kill you all just for fun and games  
And in the most cruel way, sacrifice youWhat a shame, no escape  
Even if you cry out, there's no one  
nothing but violence can save the world _

Hidan barely dodges my attack, he turns to face me. My hair casting a shadow over my eyes "No one insults my friend. Especially a racist bastard like you." I growl at him and level a fierce gaze at him "Unleashing Armagus!" I shout as the limiters were partially released.

_Chorus X4 _

_(End Song at this time.)_

"Zero Gun: Thor!" I call out letting loose a barrage of gunfire onto an unsuspecting Hidan and the sound of a missile impacting him was more satisfying than I thought possible. As the explosion echoes I thought that he deserved it for his actions I turn my attention to Kukazu who stands passively by as I assaulted his partner.

"Damn it! That hurts like a bitch!" a familiar voice curses as to my shock Hidan stumbles out of the fiery explosion with minor burns on his skin, his coat was burnt away revealing his upper torso which appears to have second to third degree burns.

"What the hell? Noel blasted you with a freaking missile! How the fuck did you survive?" Makoto shouts as the burns were starting to heal.

"There's a reason we're known as the Zombie Duo of the Akatsuki. We cannot be killed, we just keep coming back for more." Kukazu explains as he joins Hidan on the battlefield.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time Makoto joins the fray against Kukazu. How will our favorite squirrel girl fare against an immortal? Tune in next time to find out!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	24. Shattering Masks

**Breaking Fate's Curse**

**Rebel 24: Shattering Masks**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: I have come to inform you that this fic IS NOT DEAD! I was too focused on writing MLP and other projects so this story and others fell into the wayside. But now I'm back and ready to write again and I swear on Litchi's boobs that I will complete this story. I do not own Blazblue or Naruto in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

Makoto's POV

(Play thin RED line: Arakune's theme at this point.)

I dodge a tendril of hair as another one wraps around my ankle and yanks me into the air and another twists itself to a sharp point and moves in to impale me I raise my tonfa to block it and kick out of the tendril that held me.

I land onto the ground raising my arms into a defensive position "Geeze and I thought I've seen a lot of body hair on a fat sweaty bald man you take the prize for that one." I said as I duck underneath a tendril to get in close to Kukazu only to jump back when several hairy tentacles emerge from Kukazu's body and launch themselves at me.

He chuckles as he watches me dodge his attacks "Impressive, not may could actually hold out this long against such an assault. I cannot wait to see if your heart is compatible with the ones I've collected over the years." He says as he pauses his attacks for a moment.

"What do you mean?" I ask slightly afraid at his words.

" I'm sure that you have heard rumors about me using a forbidden jutsu in retaliation to those shortsighted fools, what I did was I literally took their hearts and along with getting all of their collective knowledge I attained a type of immortality. As long as I have five hearts I cannot be stopped, no one has ever destroyed more than two hearts." He said as he removes his coat to reveal a body covered in stitches and several hairy tentacles erupt from his body and they eventually reform itself into four monsters _They must represent each of the hearts he had consumed_ I thought to myself as one of them opens its mouth wide and fire was inside its mouth I dodge the fireball only to get clipped by a stream of water from another monster a blast of wind and mud flew towards me I dodge them and I scream out as a bolt of lightning from Kukazu hits me in the leg paralyzing it.

"Oh come on! Creating monsters that use specific elements is cheating!" I complain.

Kukazu smiles evilly behind his mask "We're ninjas; it's in the job description. Let that be a lesson to you in the next life." He says as the four monsters open their mouths in preparations to fire four elements all at the same time.

"EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji's voice yells out as a giant hand grabs one of the monsters and crushes it.

"Shadow possession jutsu successful!" Shikamaru's voice said as the remaining monsters struggle to escape the shadows that are controlling them "Ino! Do it!" he calls out as the platinum blonde places a kunai against Kukazu's throat.

"Gotcha!" Ino said "Makoto, you okay?" she asks me.

I grunted "Yeah, guy clipped me good but I'll live." I said.

Ino held the kunai against his throat closer "Surrender at once, there's no way to win this." She says.

Kukazu laughs "Oh you think so?" he asks as his body erupts in black tendrils knocking Ino back into Shikamaru and wraps himself around Choji's arm and pulls him towards one of his monsters which rears back a fist and slams it into his face sending him flying into a nearby tree. He pulls the tendrils back into himself "Please, I fought your parents and they put up more of a fight than you did at your age." He mocks as my leg recovers enough to allow movement.

(End Song at this point.)

"Dammit this guy's too strong. We'll have to retreat." Shikamaru said.

"But Shikamaru what about the mission?" Ino said worriedly.

"We got no choice. This guy's too powerful for us to face, we'll have to regroup and come up with a new plan of attack." Shikamaru said I moved in front of them.

"You guys go. I'll cover your exit." I said needing to stall for enough time to help them escape, Kukazu was now striding forward, taking his time knowing that he can wait; he's been waiting for years. It's what kept him alive until now.

"It doesn't matter to me if you run now or you stay to fight me. In the end I will eventually find you and remove your hearts one by one so that I can live forever." He says as he prepares for round two.

_To be continued._

_Me: I know it's a short chapter but I need to get back into the groove of thing. Next Time: Makoto and Team Shikamaru manage to escape and now Noel has to do the same but Hidan proves that he will not abandon a target. Tune in next time to see the action!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
